One Star in the Sky
by PiaculumDeFatum
Summary: All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you everyday. A new apprentice joins ThunderClan and impacts Jaypaw in ways he never even imagined. Set after The Sight. JaypawOC.
1. The New Apprentice

**Title: **_One Star in the Sky_

**Description:** _"All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you everyday." A new apprentice joins ThunderClan and impacts Jaypaw in ways he never even imagined. Set after _The Sight._ Jaypaw/OC._

**Rating: **_K_

**Disclaimer:**_ I am not Erin Hunter, and I do not write the Warriors series. I do not own and am not in anyway affiliated with said series. So calm down and don't sue, eh?  
_

_**A/N:** Hi everyone! I've never written a Warriors fic before (mostly I stick with CSI), but the bug bit, and this one wanted to be written._ _This will be a multi-chapter fic, though how long I don't know. Please Read and Review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One--The New Apprentice

Blue eyes peered through a gorse bush, scanning the moonlit clearing for any sign of life. One paw carefully poked from the bush, then another, followed by a sinuous form. It was a small she-cat, perilously thin from lack of food. She had a silver pelt, shot through with streaks of darker silver. Her eyes were wide and the color of the sky on a warm summer day, though the moonlight had turned them now to silver. She was not particularly recognizable as any breed of cat, though she had short fur and long, silky ears.

These ears were currently pricked intently, listening for any sound from the dark forest clearing. Her life as a loner had honed her instincts and made her wary of all creatures within the forest, especially the groups of cats that lived around the lake. She had always been alone, having been barely weaned when her mother died. The only thing her mother had given her was her name: Sky.

Sky crept forward, her paws treading softly upon the packed soil. She listened deeply and cautiously sniffed the night air. There—mouse! She could taste its scent from where she crouched, and her eyes picked up on the scrabbling of its paws under a leaf. Crouching even lower, she prepared to leap, when suddenly, white-hot pain spread across her haunch as something raked her with its claws.

Yowling, she leapt around, claws extended and fangs bared. A larger rogue was waiting, spitting with anger. "This is **my** territory," snarled the new cat, a large mud-brown tom with slitted yellow eyes. He launched himself at her again, scratching and biting her even as he tackled her to the ground.

Sky hissed in pain and anger as she whirled on him, trying to fight him off. She fought tooth and claw, every move filled with desperation. Food was all she wanted. It was one mouse! Even as her fangs buried themselves in her opponent's shoulder, she felt her stomach get torn to shreds by the tom's claws.

"Mine!" yowled the tom in triumph, as he slashed her face and throat for the final time. Then he sprang away, leaving Sky alone and bleeding on the ground.

Coughing and mewling pitifully, Sky tried to push her way to her feet, but she fell back instantly, gasping for breath. Lying back, her blue eyes shone with the light of the stars as she gazed up at the night sky. "Please," she whispered, barely able to see anymore. "Help…me…please."

Her eyes began to close, and the last thing she saw were stars.

* * *

When Sky opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the lack of pain. Lifting her head cautiously, she slowly rose to her feet, feeling better than she ever had in her life. As she swiveled her head around, she noticed that there were no marks left from her fight with the tom, and her blue eyes widened in shock. "What…?" she whispered. "How? Where am I?" 

"We were wondering who you are," answered a deep voice, and Sky whirled around to face the figure of a large golden tabby tom. e He He peered down at her in a way that was not altogether friendly.

A second cat joined him—a blue-gray she-cat with a piercing gaze. "Yes," she murmured, blue eyes searching Sky's. "You are not one of our warriors."

"I…" started Sky, then she broke off, unsure.

She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder as a third cat gently stroked her fur with the tip of her tail. "Go on, little one," urged a tortoiseshell she-cat with kind amber eyes.

Feeling slightly braver, Sky sat up and wrapped her tail around her feet primly. "I am no warrior," she mewed, cringing under the stares of now even more cats that joined the first ones. "I am a loner. My name is Sky."

"A rogue?" interrupted a white tom with blue eyes. "What is a rogue doing here in StarClan? It is against the Warrior Code. She must be driven out."

"Patience, Whitestorm," rasped a dark gray she-cat. "Let's here what she has to say first. There must be a reason that she has joined us in Silverpelt."

Whitestorm inclined his head and looked back at Sky, who cleared her throat nervously. "You said that I was in Silverpelt," she said, cocking her head slightly. "What is that?"

The kind tortoiseshell she-cat murmured, "That is what we call the stars in the night sky."

"Then," she began softly, her eyes downcast, "does that mean that I'm…"

She trailed off, and the tortoiseshell flicked her shoulder encouragingly again. "Yes," she said softly. "You are dead, young one."

"And somehow," added the blue-gray she-cat, "You ended up here among our ranks, where only warriors from our clans are allowed to trod."

"So she shouldn't be here," hissed a lean tabby tom, his eyes narrowed. "She is no warrior, and the Warrior Code dictates that only warriors come to StarClan. She must leave."

The tortoiseshell sat upright, indignant. "Just because we are now a part of StarClan does not mean that we know about all the forces of this world. Some force brought Sky here, and we must honor that."

"Just because you are willing to accept every rogue that wanders our way does not mean the rest of us are, Spottedleaf," growled the golden tabby tom. "I have sworn to uphold the Warrior Code in death as well as life."

A dark tortoiseshell tom padded up next to Spottedleaf. "Do not be so quick to judge, Lionheart," cautioned the tom. "Compassion is as much a part of the warrior code as anything else. Besides, someone must be telling us something if she was sent to us."

Yowls of agreement and howls of outrage met this proclamation. "Redtail is wrong!" hissed one she-cat. "She is no warrior!"

The fighting went on for several minutes before the blue-gray cat called for silence. "Quiet," she hissed, her eyes slit as she peered into the darkness. "Someone is coming…"

A large orange tom with white paws prowled into the clearing, his amber eyes narrowed. "ThunderClan," he growled, "why do you fight among yourselves?"

"Who are you?" asked a voice from within the group of cats.

His gaze pierced them all. "I am Thunderstar, the first leader of ThunderClan," he announced. "And it was I who brought this rogue here to us." He took a step forward so that he was standing right behind Sky. "Sky has a purpose to serve yet for ThunderClan."

"But she is not a warrior," protested Lionheart, his gaze steady and proud, though he inclined his head respectfully to the famous cat. "How can she serve ThunderClan?"

Spottedleaf licked the confused Sky in between the ears. "She will go back," she said softly, "and she will earn her right to be a part of StarClan."

Shocked silence met this, and it was a white and black apprentice who asked the question on everyone's minds. "Can we do that?"

Thunderstar purred with laughter. "We can do many things," he informed the youngster. "But this is the most important." The tom turned to face Sky. "Sky," he said commandingly, "I have brought you here to begin your training as a warrior apprentice. Is this the path you wish?"

Sky looked more confused than ever, but she bowed her head. "If it is wished of me, then I will learn the ways of the warrior," she meowed.

"Then in the presence of StarClan, as a former leader of ThunderClan, I name you Skypaw, a warrior apprentice."

"Skypaw," chimed the reluctant StarClan cats, then, louder, "Skypaw!"

Hearing this name sent a tingle of anticipation down Skypaw's spine that she didn't understand, but that she liked greatly. "And now," added Thunderstar, "I release you from Silverpelt. You must go to ThunderClan and train as hard as you can, do you understand?"

Skypaw nodded once, eyes still wide. "I promise," she said solemnly.

Thunderstar leaned over and licked her between the ears, like Spottedleaf had done, and then he breathed on her gently. "Go back," he mewed, and it seemed he was moving away, for suddenly, he seemed so far away, and so much more like a dream.

"Go back," chorused the other cats as they faded into darkness. "Go back."

Skypaw tried to call out to them, but the darkness and sleep claimed her, and she closed her eyes and knew no more.

* * *

She awoke with the sunlight piercing through her closed lids, and whispered words floating around her. "Who…?" "When…?" "Why…?" She opened her eyes and sat up, blinking. With no idea where she was, she looked around, confused. She was surrounded by cats, all of them watching her, some curious, some hostile. "Who are you?" growled a black she-cat apprentice, her green eyes narrowed. "Why are you in our camp?" 

"Your camp?" asked Skypaw, confused. Suddenly, she understood. "Oh, you must be part of ThunderClan!"

The cats shared uneasy glances. Finally, a large orange tom with sharp green eyes meowed cautiously, "Yes, this is ThunderClan. I am Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan. Who are you, and how do you know of ThunderClan?"

Skypaw stood, carefully, and stretched. "I am Skypaw," she announced ceremoniously. "I am a warrior apprentice."

Confused murmurs broke out, and Firestar asked curiously, "What clan are you an apprentice for? I have never seen you before."

Frowning, Skypaw said confidently, "I am a ThunderClan apprentice, of course! StarClan sent me to become a warrior."

"She lies!" growled a ginger tabby apprentice. "StarClan wouldn't send a stranger to us like this."

She swiveled her head to face him, lips curved in a snarl. "What I say is true," she spat, blue eyes narrowed in fury. "StarClan sent me to become a warrior."

The ginger tom's fur bristled and he snarled, "You will never be a ThunderClan warrior!"

A pale gray tom stepped between the pair and muttered something briefly to the ginger tabby before turning back to Sky. "If you are really an apprentice, then who is your mentor?" he asked, dark blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

As many of the cats yowled in agreement, a dark brown tabby tom called for attention. "Cats of ThunderClan, though many of you have opinions on this matter, it is not for you to decide." His amber eyes flicked through the crowd, resting on several cats. "It is Firestar's decision alone."

The rest of the cats reluctantly settled down, turning to face their leader, who looked back at them with narrowed eyes. "Cats of ThunderClan," he meowed softly, "if StarClan has sent this cat to us, we must obey their wishes."

Instantly, angered hisses broke out. "We can't take her in," snarled one cat, "it's against the Warrior Code!"

Nodding, several cats turned to her, hissing and spitting threateningly. Skypaw cowered back from them, until a light brown tabby she-cat stepped in front of her. "ThunderClan," hissed the cat, "is this what you have become? Frightening a little cat who is hardly more than a kit?"

Most of the cats fell back, shamed looks crossing their faces. The pale gray tom, however, stepped forward and asked cockily, "Well, then, Leafpool, have you had any word from StarClan regarding this particular cat? Did they warn you of her arrival?"

Leafpool stared at him and twitched her whiskers dismissively. "What StarClan chooses to tell me, Ashfur, is none of your business," she meowed coolly.

A pale brown tabby elder with dark stripes let out a _Mrrow_ of laughter. "Well put, young one," he purred, turning his head towards her. "And Ashfur," he added, though he didn't quite look at the gray tom, "you would do well to remember that your leader's word is law."

The gray cat's lip curled in distaste, and he made a face at the elder. Skypaw looked at the older cat nervously, then realized that he hadn't seen it. The elder was blind. An apprentice padded his way over to her. He had mottled gray fur and large blue eyes, slightly darker than her own. He sniffed at her fur questioningly, then looked up at her, curiosity in his sightless eyes. "She smells of ThunderClan," he mewed in confusion. "There are no scents of any other cats on her fur."

The dark brown tabby tom sniffed her as well, amber eyes widening in surprise. "Jaypaw's right," he meowed loudly. "Smell her for yourself, or just listen to Firestar. StarClan sent her here, and she is then a part of ThunderClan."

His eyes dared anyone to challenge him, and though there was a bit of discontent mumbling, no cat spoke openly. A large gray tom came forward and inclined his head to the young apprentice. "Skypaw, my name is Graystripe, and let me be the first to welcome you into ThunderClan." He leaned forward and whispered in undertones, "I know what it's like to not be welcome, too."

A flame-colored she-cat flicked her tail impatiently. "This is all very well and good," she meowed, "but who's going to mentor her?"

For once, the clan was silent as all eyes turned to Firestar, who lashed his tail angrily. "Does no cat wish to take her on as an apprentice?" he growled. "Why? Because she was not born in the hollow from a ThunderClan queen? That does not make her any less a part of ThunderClan."

He paused, allowing the fur on his shoulders to flatten as he relaxed. "Very well," he meowed solemnly. "I remember when I first came to ThunderClan, and no cat wished to mentor me. Bluestar was my mentor, and no better mentor could I have had. In that case, I will mentor Skypaw. I believe I did fairly well with my last apprentice." His green eyes teased the big dark tabby. "Skypaw, I promise I will try my best to pass on everything I learn so that one day, you too may become a strong and loyal warrior."

"Skypaw!" called Graystripe instantly. "Skypaw!"

Several others joined in as Firestar touched noses with Skypaw. Others, however, did not share Graystripe's enthusiasm, and Skypaw noticed several slinking silently away. She had a sinking feeling from her stomach to her paws that her transition into ThunderClan was not going to be an easy one.

* * *

Spottedleaf stared at the pool of water, clearly troubled. A dark-gray she-cat padded up beside her, and gave her an encouraging lick on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Spottedleaf?" rasped the gray cat. 

Frowning deeply, Spottedleaf replied softly, "I worry about what is to come, Yellowfang. You and I both know what it is like to be torn between one's duty and one's love. It is the worse possible heartache."

Yellowfang licked Spottedleaf once, comfortingly. "No," she said quietly, "the worst would be to lose one's love forever. They will be together again, when this is all finished."

"I know," sighed Spottedleaf, still looking troubled. "I just hope he will forgive us, when this is all over."

"He will," affirmed Yellowfang confidently, though her eyes took on a far-away look. "He has to."


	2. The Hunt

_**A/N: **Hi everybody! Welcome to chapter 2! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed--I love it! Please keep it up. This is being posted today in honor of Independence Day in America. Happy 4th of July, al1! In other news, I should probably have mentioned that this contains "spoilers" for _The Sight_ and also for the _Warriors Field Guide_. Hopefully I'll be able to update this around once a week-ish. I'm not promising anything, though. Usual Disclaimer applies...I do not own any of the Warriors Series. Please read and review (I treasure every one, I promise). Thanks, and enjoy._

Chapter Two--The Hunt

Despite everything that had happened that night, Skypaw slept better than she has in a long time, curled warmly in her snug nest in the apprentice's den. However, it only seemed like a few hours before someone nudged her awake. "Skypaw," said a soft voice. "Time to get up."

It was Lionpaw, his fur ruffled after a night of sleep. He shifted from paw to paw, looking embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry about last night," he mewed. "I was wrong to say that you'll never be a warrior. Anyway," he added briskly, changing the subject, though his tone remained friendly, "you don't want to be late for training, especially with Firestar as your mentor."

Skypaw blinked at him gratefully, accepting his apology silently, then stretched languidly before scrambling out of the den. As she bounded across the clearing toward the fresh-kill pile, she almost ran smack into Jaypaw, who was crossing in front of her. Though she skidded to a halt in time, Jaypaw whipped his head around, his unseeing eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Jaypaw," she mewed awkwardly. "I didn't—"

"You didn't see me?" spat Jaypaw, his face darkening. "I thought I was the blind one."

Feeling thoroughly ashamed, Skypaw slunk over to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a plump mouse for herself and was about to start eating when Firestar emerged from his den and summoned her with a flick of his tail. She abandoned her breakfast instantly and padded over to him. "Firestar," she said respectfully, bowing her head.

He looked at her sternly. "Skypaw," he began, "one of the first rules you must learn as a warrior is that the clan must be fed first. As an apprentice, this means that you must check that the elders, the queens and Leafpool and Jaypaw are fed before you eat. And if you are on a hunting patrol, you must bring back prey before you can eat. Do you understand?"

Skypaw nodded mutely, feeling her ears burn. "Take that mouse to Leafpool and then you and I will go hunting," Firestar meowed, a glimmer of laughter in his eyes.

Nodding again, she stood to go. Firestar licked her between her ears reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said, smiling. "I got in much worse trouble than you when I was an apprentice."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?" she mewed.

Firestar purred in amusement. "Oh yes," he meowed. "Just ask Graystripe; he'll be able to tell you all about the kind of trouble we got ourselves into." Sitting up, he flicked his tail. "But first…"

Feeling better, Skypaw nodded and quickly went back to the mouse and carried it carefully over to Leafpool's den. "Leafpool?" she called uncertainly.

"Come in!" called Leafpool from within.

Skypaw picked up the mouse again and padded into the den. "Firestar told me to bring this to you," she announced, letting her eyes adjust to the dimmer light of the medicine's cat den.

Leafpool glanced up from the pile of herbs she was sorting. "Oh, Skypaw," she meowed, "I didn't recognize your voice. I don't need that—Hollypaw brought me a squirrel earlier. Why don't you share that with Jaypaw?"

Her tone was mild, but there was something more to it, directed, Skypaw realized, not at her, but at Jaypaw, who had just sulked into the den.

Jaypaw shot a glare at Skypaw. "I don't need you to bring that to me," he hissed. "Not only am I perfectly able to walk over to the fresh-kill pile and get something for myself, but I can also hunt for myself."

"Well, why don't you help me eat this and then you can come hunting with me and Firestar?" The words were out of Skypaw's mouth before she could stop them, and she looked up at Leafpool guiltily.

The medicine cat just chuckled. "Go on," she mewed to Jaypaw, her eyes dancing with amusement. "I can sort these just fine by myself, so I can spare you for today."

Instantly brightening, Jaypaw purred affectionately before tucking into the mouse with gusto. "Thanks," he said in undertones to Skypaw.

She smiled and brushed his shoulder with her tail as she joined him. Together, they finished the mouse in record time and headed out to meet Firestar. Skypaw scanned the clearing eagerly for him, but Jaypaw nudged her shoulder. "Over by Sandstorm," he mewed, nodding towards the pair.

"Thanks," said Skypaw, surprised. She licked Jaypaw's shoulder once, and then the pair padded across the clearing. "Firestar!" she called.

The orange tom looked up. "Skypaw," he said warmly, touching noses with Sandstorm before standing and padding over to his apprentice. "Jaypaw," he added in greeting, curiosity in his voice.

Skypaw cleared her throat before meowing hesitantly, "Firestar, I asked Leafpool if Jaypaw could come hunting with us today."

Firestar's green eyes narrowed at her, but she lifted her chin defiantly, her blue eyes meeting his coolly. A grin twitched Firestar's whiskers and he winked at her before clearing his throat. "Very well," he meowed loudly. "You may hunt with us, Jaypaw."

A look of pure excitement crossed Jaypaw's face, and he meowed ecstatically, "Really? You mwan it?"

"Of course he means it, mouse-brain," Skypaw purred with laughter. "C'mon. Last one to catch something is fox dung!"

The two young apprentices raced off. Firestar stretched and followed them with a much more subdued pace. "You'd better hurry," purred Sandstorm, padding over to him and nuzzling him gently. "You don't want to be fox dung."

Firestar just chuckled. "With the amount of noise those two are making, they won't catch anything. I'm not worried."

Sure enough, Jaypaw and Skypaw hadn't caught a thing by the time Firestar prowled over to them. Skypaw sat down and looked up at Firestar mournfully. I don't get it," she mewed. "I used to be able to catch things just fine."

Firestar looked at her sharply, frowning. "What do you mean, 'used to'?" he asked, green eyes narrowed.

"I mean before…" she trailed off, blue eyes confused. "Before I came here, I guess."

"So you remember your life before you came here?" asked Firestar carefully.

Her eyes still clouded with confusion, she shook her head slowly. "No...not really…just a glimpse. A mouse…I caught it…then…pain." She fell silent, feeling her paws begin to tremble.

She licked her chest self-consciously, trying to smooth the fur that stood on end. Jaypaw licked her shoulder comfortingly, then turned to Firestar, his blind eyes seeing more than anyone knew. "Let's hunt," he said calmly, deliberately changing the subject.

Nodding at once, Firestar stood. "Alright, now let an old pro show you how it's done…"

As Firestar demonstrated the proper stance and approach, Skypaw tried to quiet her shaken mind. She had felt something, like a memory, or a dream of a memory. The pain she felt had been so intense, but she couldn't place it.

She gazed at Firestar, eyes not really focused on him. Suddenly, the image of him seemed to shift and change to that of another orange tom, with one white paw. "Listen and learn, Skypaw," echoed a voice in her ear. "Learn to be a warrior."

"Skypaw?" Firestar's voice broke through her thoughts, and she blinked. The orange cat had disappeared, replaced by Firestar.

Shaking her head once, she mewed, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Firestar gave her a strange look and repeated slowly, "Do you want to try to catch something now?"

"Sure," said the apprentice, suddenly eager to learn. She opened her mouth and tasted the air.

Firestar watched her approvingly. "What can you smell?" he asked.

"Mouse!" she said instantly, dropping into a crouch. She crept forward, ears pricked for the tell-tale sounds, keeping light on her paws. Leaping onto the unsuspecting creature, she killed it with a quick blow from her paw. She brought it back to Firestar, eyes shining bright.

"Good job," purred Firestar, licking her quickly. He turned to Jaypaw. "Now you try," he meowed.

Jaypaw dropped into a crouch as well, while Firestar told him quietly, "A mouse should be pretty easy. It's almost impossible for any cat to find them by sight, so you're not at a disadvantage."

Nodding, Jaypaw crept forward, with both Firestar and Skypaw giving him quiet advice. Suddenly, he leapt forward, capturing the mouse. Skypaw cheered for him as he walked back to them, tail held high with pride. "Good job!" she meowed, nuzzling him gently.

He blinked at her in thanks, and then both apprentices turned to Firestar. "Good job, both of you," he purred proudly. "Take your mice to the fresh-kill pile, and then, Skypaw, I want to see how well you can fight."

The silver apprentice smiled, then she looked at Jaypaw. "Can Jaypaw—" she started, but Firestar cut her off, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Leafpool has work that Jaypaw can be doing," meowed the leader. Jaypaw's tail and ears drooped, and he began to pad away until Firestar added, "But he can come hunting with us again tomorrow."

Jaypaw looked up, excited. "Thanks, Firestar," he mewed, racing back to camp. Skypaw was about to follow him when Firestar said, "Skypaw, we won't spend long today training. I won't you to be well rested so that I can take you to the Gathering tonight."

"The Gathering?" questioned Skypaw.

Firestar nodded. "At the full moon, the four clans come together under truce to discuss things that affect all four clans. I want you to come tonight."

Skypaw dipped her head respectfully, even though her fur was itching with excitement. Maybe fitting into Clan life wouldn't be as difficult as she had feared.

* * *

A black and white apprentice padded up to the golden tabby warrior who was looking at the pool. "Lionheart, why didn't you like Skypaw?" asked the younger cat as he settled down next to the warrior, curiosity in his voice. 

The golden tom looked at him and sighed. "It wasn't that I disliked her, Swiftpaw," he meowed carefully. "It's just that the Warrior Code doesn't allow for rogues and loners to join StarClan's ranks. I was doing what I thought was right."

"But the Warrior Code teaches us to show compassion for all cats, regardless," mewed Swiftpaw.

Lionheart stared at the apprentice and then purred loudly in amusement. "Wisdom from the mouth of a kit," he purred, his eyes gleaming with laughter. "You are right, Swiftpaw, the Code does teach us to show compassion. Perhaps I was too quick to judge Skypaw, but I do worry." His eyes darkened as he looked back at the pool. "It will take all her knowledge of the Warrior Code to get her through what lies ahead."

Silent for a moment, Swiftpaw asked softly, "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

Lionheart shook his head. "No. Her destiny is beyond us. We can guide her, give her advice and signs, but we can no more alter her path than we can change the course of the moon."

"But Thunderstar said there were many things we could do," started Swiftpaw, but Lionheart cut him off.

"Trust me on this one. Her path is her own, and though we may walk beside her, we cannot stop her from what will happen."

Swiftpaw raised his head, ears flattened against his head. "But it's not fair," he mewed.

"No," agreed Lionheart, his eyes solemn. "It never is."


	3. Training

_**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! There were many concerns that Jaypaw was a little too friendly in the last chapter. I understand that. Don't worry, he'll soon be as angry and bitter as before. However, he's not featured in this chapter, so... Usual disclaimer applies. Please read and review!_

Chapter 3--Training

Skypaw squeezed through the thorns and padded across the clearing to place her mouse proudly on the fresh-kill pile. Lionpaw called to her from where he was crouched, sharing a starling with a gray and white apprentice. "Skypaw!" he meowed, sitting up. "Come join me and Hazelpaw."

Though Skypaw padded over towards them, she shook her head. "I can't," she meowed importantly, her tail up in the air. "I'm training with Firestar."

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see the same gray tom from the day before looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Did Firestar say what he was going to do in your training session?" asked the warrior.

Skypaw looked at him carefully. Though he certainly wasn't being as rude as the day before, there was a certain disdain in the way he looked at her that worried Skypaw. "He wants to see how well I fight," she answered, purposely brief.

"Good," he meowed, beckoning to Lionpaw with his tail. "Lionpaw and I need to train as well, and what better way than to have you two fight each other?"

Twitching her ears in suspicion, Skypaw was about to respond when a loud meow from behind her kept her quiet. "An excellent idea, Ashfur," purred Firestar as he padded into the clearing. "That way I can assess both Skypaw and Lionpaw." Firestar looked at Skypaw, and she could see a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Then he turned and headed out of the camp, back the way he had come.

As Ashfur padded after him, Lionpaw nudged her in a friendly way. "Don't pay attention to Ashfur," he mewed, touching her shoulder with his tail. "I don't know what's got his fur in a twist, but I'm sure it's got nothing to do with you."

The two apprentices followed their mentors as Skypaw muttered worriedly, "I'm sure you're going to beat me. I haven't had any warrior training, unlike you."

Lionpaw glanced at her and meowed encouragingly, "Hey, we all had to start somewhere, right? And Firestar just wants to see how much you already know so that he isn't teaching you the same stuff."

Though she nodded, Skypaw still felt her worry deep in her belly, and each pawstep she took towards clearing where she and Lionpaw would be sparring was filled with dread. She just knew that she would end up embarrassing Firestar, who had been nothing but kind to her.

When they arrived at the clearing, Firestar pulled her aside, concern in his green eyes. "Are you alright?" he meowed. "You look as if you've just swallowed a deathberry."

"I'm fine," mewed Skypaw, though she added honestly, "I'm just worried about fighting Lionpaw. He's bigger and more experienced than I am."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "He may be bigger, and more experienced in warrior training, but somehow you survived on your own for several moons before you came here, even if you don't quite remember it. That gives you more experience than he has. Besides," he added, flicking her with his tail, "you're smaller and faster. Use that to your advantage."

Ashfur called, "Firestar, are you almost ready? I want to be able to eat something before the Gathering."

Skypaw bit back a purr of amusement as Firestar rolled his eyes before joining Ashfur at the side of the clearing. "Lionpaw, Skypaw, this is just to test your ability to maneuver," cautioned Firestar. "You'll keep your claws sheathed, but other than that, I want you to fight as if you were really fighting an enemy warrior."

Lionpaw nodded and instantly dropped into a defensive crouch, his tail swishing through the air. Skypaw took her time crossing to the opposite side of the clearing, and then she turned to face Lionpaw. "Use your speed," she whispered to herself, then she looked at Lionpaw's crouch. There was no way that she could attack him when he was on the defensive like that; she simply wasn't strong enough. She would have to either make him attack her or wait for him to change position.

Realizing this, she sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, staring at him. Time stretched as the two apprentices just looked at each other. Then Lionpaw sat up and asked exasperatedly, "What are you waiting for?"

As soon as Lionpaw sat up, Skypaw darted forward, aiming at the larger cat's paws. Before he had even realized what was happening, Skypaw crashed into his legs, causing Lionpaw to tumble over.

Firestar purred with amusement, and even Ashfur's whiskers twitched as he smiled. "Very good," meowed Firestar, eyes gleaming. "However, that move would be useless in a battle. No enemy is going to wait for you to attack."

Skypaw shrugged and bent to help Lionpaw up when the ginger apprentice suddenly leapt at her, hissing and spitting. Though Skypaw managed to sidestep most of his attack, he clipped her on her shoulder. She hissed, more out of anger than pain, and lashed out with her paws.

The two apprentices tumbled together, batting each other with their paws. Finally, Skypaw managed to use to her hind legs to force Lionpaw off her. She then jumped on top of him. He hissed in anger and turned his head to nip at her shoulder. Out of pure instinct, she unsheathed her claws and swiped at his face.

Lionpaw's yowl of genuine pain alerted Firestar and Ashfur, and they both leapt into the fray, pulling the two apprentices away from each other. Skypaw stood, sides heaving, as Lionpaw staggered to his feet, four scratches on his muzzle already oozing blood.

"What were you thinking?" hissed Ashfur, whirling on Skypaw, his dark blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Were you purposely trying to kill my apprentice?"

Skypaw shrank back, eyes wide. "N-no," she stammered, ears flattened against her head. "It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Ashfur growled, deep in his throat, and snarled, "Didn't mean to hurt him? What did you mean to do then, use him to simply sharpen your claws?"

"Enough," snapped Firestar, green eyes flashing. "This was an accident, Ashfur, and nothing more. Lionpaw will be fine once he goes and sees Leafpool. There was no real harm done. The cuts are shallow."

Sure enough, the blood around the scratches was already drying. Ashfur's fur began to lie down, but he still looked at Skypaw with contempt before turning back to Lionpaw. "Come on," he meowed. "I'll take you to see Leafpool."

Still feeling horrible over what had happened, Skypaw stayed where she was, ears pressed back against her head and tail lowered. Suddenly, she scented a smell that seemed both familiar and unknown. "Wait," she called, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Do you smell that?"

Ashfur turned back to her, lips parted in a snarl. "I think you've been enough help for today."

"No, really!" she protested, standing up. "Taste the air! There's a scent that I don't recognize, and it could be dangerous."

Lionpaw opened his mouth for a second, drawing the air over his scent glands. Suddenly, he hissed, "Fox! And fresh, too!"

"And coming this way," growled Firestar, dropping into a crouch, his fangs bared in a snarl.

Skypaw crouched next to him, ears pricked for any sign of the pointy-nosed animal. A fox would kill a cat for no reason. The four cats waited in silence. "Maybe it won't come over here," Skypaw whispered hopefully to Firestar.

Then there was a flash of russet red fur, and Skypaw yowled, "Lionpaw, behind you!"

The golden apprentice turned around to come face-to-face with the snarling fox. Lionpaw cowered against the ground, his amber eyes wide in sheer terror. Without pausing to think about it, Skypaw leapt to her paws and raced towards the fox, yowling, "Hey, mouse-brain!"

She barreled into the fox's legs, sending him flying. Even as she stood, the fox had already steadied himself and was now coming after her! Skypaw didn't have time to think; she tore across the clearing, leading the beast away from the other cats. She led the brute through the undergrowth, not even knowing where she was going, instinct alone guiding her paws.

"StarClan help me!" she gasped in a fervent prayer as the fox closed in on her, despite all her efforts.

She felt what she thought was a cat's fur brush her pelt, and a voice echoed in her head, "The time to run is past. Turn and fight!"

Skypaw didn't respond to the cat's words, but she understood their logic. She skidded to a halt and whirled around, ready to face the on-coming fox. The fox didn't stop as she did, and he continued to rush at her. Bracing herself for the impact, she unsheathed her claws and raked the underside of the fox's belly as he collided with her.

Skypaw fought as best she could, but the fox was bigger and stronger than she, and she felt the familiarity of a loosing battle. _No!_ snarled a voice in her head. _Whenever you fought before, it was alone. Now you fight alongside StarClan_.

This knowledge seemed to restore Skypaw's strength, and she darted towards the fox, avoiding his sharp claws and biting teeth to sink her own fangs into the fox's neck.

The creature staggered backwards, tripping over his bushy tail. The bite on his neck was gushing blood, and every breath the fox took gurgled with the blood. The fox sank onto the ground, the fight leaving his paws. Then, with one final gasp for air, the fox died.

Skypaw stared at the dead fox in shock, sides heaving, every muscle in her body aching. She had done it. She had defeated the fox. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing that she could not have done this without the help of the warrior ancestors in StarClan.

She felt fur brush her pelt again, and the same cat whispered, "We are always here for any cat who calls on us."

Then she was alone in the clearing. She looked at the blood on the fox's claws and realized with a sickening jolt that the blood was hers. Staggering sideways, she almost collapsed, but then a cat was next to her, helping her stay upright.

"Careful, now," meowed Firestar, supporting her with his shoulder. His easy tone was betrayed by the worry in his eyes. "Now Leafpool's going to have two patients instead of one."

Lionpaw emerged from the bush next to Firestar, his eyes wide. "You killed the fox!" he panted, respect and admiration shining in his eyes. "You must've fought like a cat from LionClan!"

Skypaw was too tired to formulate a response, but she purred softly as both Lionpaw and Firestar helped her backs to the camp. "We would have been here sooner," muttered Lionpaw in her ear, "but you ran like a cat from LeopardClan. Firestar sent Ashfur back to get help and then we followed you."

When they were about halfway back, the ferns rustled and Ashfur burst out, followed by Graystripe and a white she-cat that Skypaw didn't know. "Firestar!" gasped the gray tom, breathing heavily. "I brought Graystripe and Whitewing. Where's the fox? Did you drive it off?"

"Actually, Skypaw killed it," meowed Firestar, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Ashfur's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at Skypaw with new respect, all traces of his former hostility gone. "Good job," he murmured, moving to her side to take Lionpaw's place next to her, supporting her just as Firestar was. "Lionpaw, run ahead and tell Leafpool what happened."

The ginger cat dipped his head respectfully, pausing only to touch his muzzle to Skypaw's before he raced ahead. Firestar looked over at Graystripe and Whitewing. "Go and bury the fox," he ordered, twitching his tail. "We don't want to attract any rats with the dead body."

The two cats nodded and headed off, while the other three cats headed back to the camp. Every pawstep that Skypaw took wracked her body with even more pain, but she kept going, eyes shining with pride. She had protected her clan from an enemy, just as a warrior would.

* * *

A blue-gray she-cat sat sharing tongues with a bracken-colored tom. The tom paused and looked at her. "You seem worried," he meowed.

The she-cat's blue eyes met his, and she mewed softly, "Shouldn't I be?"

"She fought well," purred the tom, flicking the she-cat with his tail. "She will bring your clan honor, Bluestar."

Bluestar's eyes remained troubled, and she meowed, "Still, her fate is so tenuous…what if it all fails, Oakheart?"

The tom's eyes narrowed. "She cannot fail. Her fate sets more in motion than she will ever know, and the cats she will save will in turn save all the clans."

"I know," sighed Bluestar. "I know."


	4. Gathering

**_A/N:_**_ Hi everyone! A new chapter, just for y'all, and, unfortunately, probably the last chapter I will be able to post before I go to Ireland. I'll be gone for a few weeks, but when I come back, I'll have more for you, I promise! Thanks to everyone who is taking time to read this and to review...you make it all worthwhile! Usual disclaimer...I don't own any of it. Read and review, please!_

Chapter Four--Gathering

Once Leafpool had seen to Skypaw, pressing herbs and cobwebs on her various injuries, she instructed the apprentice to lie down in the back of the den. "I'll come back in a minute to give you a poppy seed for the pain," Leafpool mewed, stepping outside to talk to Firestar.

"How is she?" asked the ThunderClan leader, his voice barely audible from Skypaw's position.

Leafpool took a moment before answering. "She'll be fine," the medicine cat meowed finally, but there was a hint of worry in her voice. "But did you really have to have her face off against a fox on her first day of training?"

Firestar protested, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Leafpool's purr of amusement cut off the rest of his words. "I know that. I was just giving you a hard time." She fell silent before mentioning casually, "Lionpaw said that she fought like LionClan against that fox."

"She must've," muttered Firestar thoughtfully. "That fox probably could've taken on a much more experienced warrior and won."

Leafpool's tone was still casual as she asked, "You didn't have a message from StarClan about her, did you?"

As casual as Leafpool had been, Firestar replied mildly, "No, I was hoping you had. There's certainly something different about her."

Pausing, Leafpool asked softly, "Do you really believe StarClan sent her?"

"I believe that she truly believes StarClan sent her," meowed Firestar. "And until I have concrete evidence saying otherwise, that's what I'm going to believe." Then his tone changed and he said briskly, "Now you'd better hurry, Leafpool. We need to leave soon to get to the Gathering."

Leafpool said calmly, "Very well." She added softly, "I will ask StarClan when I go to the Moonpool at the half moon." Briskly, she meowed loudly, "I think I'll ask Jaypaw to stay with Skypaw tonight, just to make sure that she's alright."

"That'll be fine," meowed Firestar, then he called for his deputy. "Brambleclaw…"

Leafpool padded back into the den, heading straight for her stock of herbs. "Here," she meowed, picking up a poppy head and shaking out a seed in front of Skypaw. "Eat this and get some sleep. If you wake up and need more, just ask Jaypaw. He'll be here all night."

"Thanks, Leafpool," mewed Skypaw, then she paused and asked softly, "Leafpool, you believe me that StarClan sent me, don't you?"

Silent for a moment, amber eyes searched blue ones, and then Leafpool said quickly, "I need to get going. If you need anything, just ask Jaypaw, alright?"

With that said, she was gone, and Skypaw sighed deeply, then winced as her scratches stung. Bending forward, she lapped up the seed and swallowed it. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her paws.

Her eyes snapped open again as someone ran into her. Jaypaw hissed at her and backed away, his gray tabby pelt looking almost black in the shadows. "Jaypaw?" she mewed, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

He whirled on her and hissed, "You're what's wrong! If it weren't for you, I would be at the Gathering instead of stuck here, again!"

Skypaw felt her fur begin to rise as she spat, "It's not my fault that I'm here! I killed a fox to protect ThunderClan. If it weren't for me, Lionpaw might be hunting with StarClan tonight!"

"Don't bring my brother into this," snarled Jaypaw, his claws digging into the dirt beneath his paws.

Hissing, Skypaw meowed fiercely, "You don't scare me, Jaypaw. You couldn't fight a blind squirrel that only had one paw."

She had gone too far. Jaypaw launched himself at her, claws extended. Though Skypaw readied herself for the attack, a wave of exhaustion shook her, and she only half-heartedly defended herself when Jaypaw jumped on top of her. Feeling her give up beneath his claws, Jaypaw let go. "What?" he hissed, eyes narrowed. "Do you think you're too good to fight a blind cat?"

"If I weren't so tired and sore, I would've slashed you open," Skypaw rasped, settling down on the ground and closing her eyes. Then she raised her eyes and asked, "Jaypaw, why do you think that everything is always about you being blind?"

For a moment, Jaypaw was stunned into silence, then his lip curled and he spat, "If you even need to ask me that, then you must be mouse-brained. Everyone thinks that I'm not good enough, just because I can't see."

Skypaw blinked at him before saying carefully, "But you aren't as good as a warrior that can see. You'll never be able to fight, or even really hunt."

"Do you think I don't know that?" spat Jaypaw, his eyes dark. "Even StarClan thinks that I'll never be a warrior. Why do you think I'm stuck here with you? It's because of StarClan that I'm a medicine cat."

"But that's not a bad thing!" protested Skypaw. "StarClan paw-picked you to walk with them. Why are you trying to fight your destiny?"

Jaypaw just shook his head and turned away, meowing sadly, "You wouldn't understand."

Cautiously, Skypaw rose to her paws with a wince and padded over to Jaypaw to nuzzle him comfortingly. "Maybe not," she murmured, lying down beside him, their pelts brushing, "but you could try to explain it. I know what it's like to not be accepted." Pausing, she added softly, "We can make them accept us together."

Suddenly, Jaypaw stiffened and abruptly stood. "You need to get some rest," he meowed shortly, avoiding her eyes, even though he couldn't see them.

She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "I'll see you at dawn, then," she mewed before curling in a ball, her eyes sad and confused. Just when she thought she was breaking through to him, he got prickly again. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

She dreamed she was in a forest, though it seemed different from the one she knew. She lifted her head and looked around, blinking. Spottedleaf stepped from behind a tree, her tortoiseshell pelt glowing with the stars. "Skypaw," meowed Spottedleaf warmly, stepping forward to lick her between her ears. 

"Spottedleaf!" gasped Skypaw, alarm flaring in her eyes. "This doesn't mean…I'm not…"

Spottedleaf licked her reassuringly. "You're not dead, little one. You're sleeping. StarClan cats will often visit warriors in their dreams, sometimes to give omens, or words of wisdom, or just comfort." She smiled gently at the young apprentice. "And I think you need at the very least the latter one tonight."

Skypaw struggled to her paws. "Spottedleaf, why is Jaypaw so difficult? All I've tried to do is be friendly to him."

Looking at her carefully, Spottedleaf meowed calmly, "Jaypaw bears the weight of being both blind, a terrible curse for any cat, clan or otherwise, and being a medicine cat. Neither are paths he wanted to walk."

"But—" started Skypaw, but Spottedleaf touched her mouth with the tip of her tail, cutting her off.

"You will understand in time," meowed the medicine cat, her amber eyes warm with wisdom. "Now is the time for sleep."

Skypaw felt the weight of exhaustion pushing down on her, yet still she protested, "But—"

"Sleep," purred Spottedleaf, licking her gently as Skypaw's eyes closed. Then Spottedleaf turned and walked away, a certain purpose in her steps.

A few moments later, Jaypaw seemed to appear in the clearing. He padded over to Skypaw's sleeping form and nuzzled it. Spottedleaf emerged again. "I see you walk in Skypaw's dreams now, too," she meowed as a welcome, her amber eyes glowing at him.

He nodded briefly, then turned back to Skypaw. "She won't wake," he reported worriedly, his eyes able to see perfectly in dreams.

"She sleeps with the peace of StarClan tonight, watched over by all the clan's warrior ancestors." As Spottedleaf spoke, hundreds of cats seemed to be illuminated around the clearing, their fur shining like a multitude of the brightest stars, and Jaypaw blinked in wonder at the magnitude of StarClan. Then they seemed to swim into the form of one cat, and Spottedleaf was alone in the clearing again. "You are welcome to join her. I promise you, when you both wake up in the morning, you will be back in Leafpool's den."

Though Jaypaw looked as if he wished to ask questions, he simply nodded and settled down beside Skypaw. He looked at her once. "She's beautiful," he murmured. He looked up, but Spottedleaf was gone. Sighing, he put his head on his paws and closed his eyes, breathing in Skypaw's sweet scent until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Skypaw felt herself get prodded awake by an enthusiastic paw. "Skypaw! Skypaw, wake up, sleepyfur!" meowed a voice in her ear. 

Cracking one eye, she saw Lionpaw looking at her expectantly. "C'mon!" he said again. "Get up so I can tell you about the Gathering!"

"Lionpaw, are you disturbing my patient?" meowed Leafpool as she padded into the den, dropping a piece of fresh-kill on the ground. "Don't you have any duties to see to this morning?"

Right on cue, Ashfur's call of, "Lionpaw!" reached the den, and Lionpaw slunk outside, but not before whispering, "Come find me later!" to Skypaw.

As Skypaw sat up, Leafpool carefully nosed her scratches and cuts. "Everything seems to be healing nicely," purred the medicine cat. "There doesn't seem to be any infections, though I want you to stay in camp for today, and then go easy on your training tomorrow."

"Yes, Leafpool," meowed Skypaw, wishing she could start training again now. Then she brightened and asked excitedly, "How was the Gathering?"

"It was great!" exclaimed an excited voice from outside the den, and a lively black apprentice padded in, her eyes glowing. Pausing, she said to Leafpool, "Oh, sorry, Leafpool. Firestar sent me to check on Skypaw."

Letting out a purr of amusement, Leafpool meowed, "Hollypaw, tell Firestar that she needs to spend another day in camp, just to be safe."

Nodding, Hollypaw called over her shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, Skypaw!" before sprinting out of the den.

Leafpool settled down on the ground and asked Skypaw, "Would you like to share this rabbit with me while I tell you about the Gathering?"

"Yes, please!" purred Skypaw, helping herself to a bug bite.

Twitching her tail, Leafpool said calmly, "Well, there wasn't anything major that happened at this gathering. Hardly any complaints, which is a miracle, but then again, this Greenleaf has been particularly good for all the Clans, thank StarClan." Pausing she took a bite and then added, "Firestar announced your apprenticeship to the Clans. He also told them about your fight with the fox."

"He did?" meowed Skypaw anxiously, wrapping her tail around her paws. "What did they say?"

"Some where very impressed," meowed Leafpool.

Skypaw's heart sank. "Only some?" she mewed.

Leafpool flicked her sympathetically with her tail. "You have to realize that many more cats were trying to figure out where exactly you came from. Many assume that you're either a kittypet or rogue that Firestar took in."

"And why is that a bad thing?" asked Skypaw, looking confused.

Sighing, Leafpool said carefully, "Some of the other Clan cats are not happy that ThunderClan has taken in so many non-Clan cats. Firestar himself was once a kittypet, Cloudtail was a kittypet, Stormfur and Brook are from the Tribe of Rushing Waters, Daisy and her kits were loners, and now Graystripe has brought another kittypet to join ThunderClan." She shook her head. "So many cats are so caught up in where a cat came from now, even in ThunderClan."

For a second, Skypaw's heart seemed to stop. "Do you mean…" she croaked. "But…but…Ashfur…"

Sighing, Leafpool licked her once, reassuringly. "Ashfur was only one cat. There are others who question not only you, but the other cats here as well."

"Even Firestar?"

Leafpool let out a _Mrrow_ of laughter. "Yes, even Firestar at one point. There is no cat in ThunderClan now that would deny he is a great leader, but in the other Clans…many do not like the idea of a former kittypet as a leader."

Skypaw was silent for a second, then she meowed bravely, "I don't think it matters where a cat comes from, as long as they believe in StarClan and the Warrior Code."

Nodding once, Leafpool changed subjects. "Anyway, your friend Lionpaw was quite proud of you last night. I overheard him telling the story of your fox fight to a group of apprentices." Pausing, she smiled at Skypaw. "You're quite lucky to have him padding after you," she purred.

Skypaw's fur seemed to stand straight on end as she protested, "He's not padding after me!"

A sudden noise from behind Leafpool caught both of their attentions, and they turned to see Jaypaw emerge from a pile of juniper berries that he had just knocked over. "Sorry," he muttered sullenly as he slunk out of the den, pointedly not looking at Skypaw.

Leafpool turned to Skypaw, her whiskers twitching. "What's got his fur in a twist?" she asked, only half-joking.

Skypaw just shrugged as another cat padded into the den. It was Lionpaw again. "Hey, Skypaw, Ashfur told me to clean out the elders' bedding. Will you help me? Is it ok if she helps me, Leafpool?"

Hiding a smile, Leafpool meowed, "That would be fine, Lionpaw. It's probably good for you to stretch your muscles, anyway, Skypaw. Go ahead--but take it easy."

Only the twitch of her whiskers revealed her amusement as the two apprentices headed for the elders' den. Skypaw looked around the camp for Jaypaw and saw him staring at her, his blue eyes burning into her fur.

Though Skypaw knew it was ridiculous, that Jaypaw couldn't really see her, she felt her fur bristle and she turned and followed Lionpaw. Just what was Jaypaw's problem, anyway?


	5. Border Control

_**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated...Ireland was amazing. Thanks in advance to everyone who sticks with reading this. And now, onwards!_

Chapter 5--Border Control

Skypaw sat grooming herself in the cool shade of the medicine cat's den, her eyes half-closed in concentration. It had been several suns since she had been injured, and her wounds were practically fully healed.

She looked up as Jaypaw slunk into the den, pointedly not looking in her direction, though he knew fully well that she was there. Skypaw sighed and sat up. "Jaypaw," she began, but then Lionpaw bounced into the den.

"Skypaw, guess what?" meowed the ginger apprentice. "I just talked to Leafpool, and she says you're as good as new, so you can come training again! Maybe Ashfur and Firestar will let us train together tomorrow."

Firestar's laughing purr answered Lionpaw's enthusiasm. "That's very nice of you to offer to help my apprentice train," he meowed, eyes glowing with laughter, "but tomorrow, I was planning on taking Skypaw to see the borders, especially since she hasn't even been that far from camp yet."

Sitting up straight, Skypaw's blue eyes shone in excitement. "Really? I'm going to go explore the borders tomorrow? Thanks, Firestar!"

She bounded over to her mentor and touched her nose to his, purring loudly. Lionpaw deflated slightly, then meowed hopefully, "Are you sure you don't want me to come? You'll need a strong cat like me to defend her. She's still injured."

Skypaw hissed playfully and tackled the ginger apprentice. "I already proved I don't need your protection," she growled, batting at him gently with her paws. "I beat you once, and I'm not afraid to do it again."

Lionpaw pushed her off him and attempted nonchalance, licking his ruffled chest fur. "I went easy on you last time, that's all," he purred.

"Thank you, Lionpaw," meowed Firestar, cutting across Skypaw's indignant growl. "However, I already talked to Leafpool, and she suggested I take Jaypaw. There's a good stock of juniper near ShadowClan territory that she'd like Jaypaw to gather for her."

Looking up, clearly surprised, Jaypaw mewed excitedly, "Thanks, Firestar!"

Now looking thoroughly dejected, Lionpaw recovered well and headed towards the den entrance, calling over his shoulder, "Well, Skypaw, you can still come hunting with me tomorrow morning before you go."

She nodded to him and he left, looking slightly more cheerful. Skypaw turned back to Firestar. "I'll meet you shortly after dawn, then," said Firestar, adding warningly, "I want to be well on the way by Sunhigh."

"Yes, Firestar," she mewed, dipping her head respectfully. Once Firestar had padded away, Skypaw turned to Jaypaw, her eyes shining. "Isn't this great?" she meowed. "We get to go explore!"

Jaypaw turned away. "I guess," he mewed sullenly.

Skypaw's fur bristled in indignation. "Look, Jaypaw, I don't know what I did, but I'm really sorry for whatever it was that's made you act like you've been choking on a hairball these past few days."

Jaypaw's sightless eyes glared at her, and he spat, "Well it's been pretty easy for you, hasn't it? You've just been hanging around with Lionpaw the entire time."

"Is that what this is about? Lionpaw?" asked Skypaw exasperatedly. "Nothing is going on between me and Lionpaw, if that's what you're worried about. Lionpaw is padding after that WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw."

Jaypaw laughed mirthlessly. "Don't you know anything?" he hissed. "Even if Lionpaw likes Heatherpaw, they're from different clans. Nothing could happen between them. Nothing. Maybe that's why he's turned his sight to you."

Skypaw bristled. "Can't you get it through your thick head, mousebrain? There's nothing going on between me and Lionpaw. He's a friend, something you should try being once in awhile." Turning away from him, she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to sleep in the apprentice den tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then she flounced away, her heart beating loudly. Could Jaypaw be right? Was Lionpaw really interested in her?

* * *

The next morning, after a quick hunt with Lionpaw, Skypaw met up with Firestar and Jaypaw at the entrance to camp. She touched noises briefly with Firestar and nodded curtly at Jaypaw, even though he couldn't see her. "Shall we go?" she meowed loudly. 

Jaypaw looked over at her, sightless eyes narrowed, but he followed her and Firestar without a word. The trio covered ground quickly. As they traveled, Skypaw sniffed the air. WindClan's scent was getting stronger; they must be heading to the WindClan border first. She voiced this aloud. "Are we going to WindClan's border first, Firestar?"

The ThunderClan leader looked impressed. "Yes," he meowed, then paused, considering his words carefully. "I figure we'll have better luck if we meet a WindClan patrol than we would with a ShadowClan patrol."

"Why do ShadowClan dislike us?" asked Skypaw, her eyes round with innocence. "I mean, if anything, ThunderClan should dislike them."

Firestar considered this for a moment, his green eyes half-narrowed. "I think ShadowClan has always been harder than the rest," he meowed finally. "They've had to in order to survive. They don't make friends easily, and that can make them seem rude to outsiders."

Flicking her tail dismissively, Skypaw remarked, "Rude is one thing, but how many times have they attacked ThunderClan?"

Firestar hissed softly, "That is none of your concern, Skypaw. What happened in the past is just that, the past. ShadowClan joined with all the other Clans when they were most needed, and no Clan cat should forget that."

Though Skypaw looked taken aback slightly, she still growled quietly, "Still, if any ShadowClan cat ever crosses into ThunderClan territory, I'll use them to sharpen my claws."

Purring loudly in amusement, Firestar brushed her shoulder with his tail. Jaypaw, who had been curiously silent through this entire exchange, spoke up, his blue-eyes glowing with intensity. "I would, too," he hissed, flexing his claws.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," agreed Firestar, still purring. "Any cat that trespasses onto another territory without good cause goes against the Warrior Code and should be taken care of. However," he cautioned, "no cat from any Clan should intentionally pick a fight with another Clan."

The trio fell silent and for the rest of the journey they remained so. Finally, they reached the edge of ThunderClan territory, looking out at the wind-swept hillside that WindClan called home. Firestar looked over at the two apprentices. "What do you smell?" he asked.

"WindClan scent markers," responded Skypaw promptly. Her eyes narrowed. "And they're fresh."

Jaypaw flicked his tail in agreement. "I can scent Crowfeather," he reported. "And Breezepaw. And another scent I don't recognize."

"Very good," hissed a sarcastic voice from WindClan territory. A dark gray tom emerged from the bracken, followed by a light brown tabby she-cat apprentice and a black tom apprentice.

Firestar's muscled tensed under his sleek ginger pelt, but he gave the tom a courteous nod. "Crowfeather," he meowed in greeting. "How is the pray running today?"

The tom's whiskers twitched, but he bowed his head respectfully. "WindClan cannot complain," he meowed. His amber eyes sought the two apprentices behind Firestar. "Jaypaw," he meowed, nodding to the blind apprentice.

Jaypaw blinked solemnly, then turned to look at the black apprentice next to Crowfeather. "Breezepaw. Have you fully recovered from the badger set?"

The black tom glared at him sullenly. "I'm fine," he hissed, his amber eyes flashing.

Skypaw ignored the insolent apprentice; she had heard the story of how Jaypaw had rescued Breezepaw and Lionpaw from a collapsed badger set. Instead, she looked at the other WindClan apprentice, instantly recognizing her from Lionpaw's avid description. "You must be Heatherpaw," she said kindly. "Lionpaw told me all about you—especially how pretty he thought you were."

Though Heatherpaw's eyes softened at the mention of the ThunderClan apprentice, Crowfeather seemed to bristle. "There's no need to ask who you are," he meowed coolly, his amber eyes cold. "Skypaw, I presume, the, ah, new ThunderClan apprentice." Taking one step forward, he hissed, "You would do well not to encourage my apprentice to break the Warrior Code, especially for some mangy ThunderClan cat."

Now it was Jaypaw's turn to bristle. "My brother is NOT mangy," he began hotly, but Firestar touched his tail to Jaypaw's mouth, silencing him.

"I hope the prey keeps running well for WindClan," meowed Firestar loudly. "Give Onestar my greetings, will you?"

With that, he turned and began heading back into ThunderClan territory, leaving the two apprentices no choice but to follow him. When they reached the clearing where Firestar waited for them, he glared at them and lashed his tail angrily. "Were you not listening to a word I said?" snarled Firestar. "I told you not to deliberately pick a fight with another Clan!"

"We weren't!" protested Skypaw, her eyes wide. "I was trying to be nice! It was Crowfeather who started it!"

Firestar whirled on her, his claws extended. "That is not the point. Unless we have a reason to fight, we don't! That's all there is to it! Do you understand me?"

Hanging her head, Skypaw mewed quietly, "Yes, Firestar."

Firestar nodded once before switching his gaze to Jaypaw, who met his eyes defiantly. "He insulted my brother," hissed Jaypaw softly. "I was standing up for my brother."

"Irregardless," meowed Firestar disapprovingly, "we're going to ShadowClan territory next, and we do not need to give them an excuse to fight us."

With that said, he stood and strode away, his fur still bristled in anger. Skypaw looked over at Jaypaw and brushed his pelt with her tail. "Lionpaw would appreciate what you said," she mewed.

He shrugged her off, looking half-irritated. "He would agree with Firestar not to start arguments," he meowed. "And Crowfeather was right—you shouldn't encourage Heatherpaw and Lionpaw."

Bristling indignantly, Skypaw hissed, "I can't do anything right, can I? I encourage Heatherpaw and Lionpaw, and you don't like that, but when I act friendly towards Lionpaw, you accuse me of padding after him."

Jaypaw twitched his ears in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he meowed.

Skypaw accepted his apology silently, nudging him with her shoulder as they set off after Firestar, pelts brushing slightly. It did not take as long to cross ThunderClan's territory as Skypaw thought it would, so it was only a little past Sunhigh by the time they neared ShadowClan's territory. "Can you scent ShadowClan?" asked Firestar.

Drawing the air over her scent glands, Skypaw nodded. "Yes, but not as fresh as WindClan's. From ShadowClan's dawn patrol, maybe?"

Firestar nodded approvingly. "Very good. Well, there isn't much to see here. We have to keep checking this border, though. ShadowClan has a tendency to try and usurp more territory."

Suddenly, Jaypaw stiffened. "Firestar," he hissed, ears pricked. "ShadowClan cats approaching."

Frowning, Firestar's eyes narrowed. "At least we're upwind of them," he meowed to himself before asking Jaypaw, "Is it a full patrol? Can you tell?"

"No, there's only three cats," reported Jaypaw. "And one of them is the deputy. I recognize her scent."

Oddly, this did not seem to reassure Firestar. "Russetfur," he murmured. He shook his head. "Well, they're going to know that we're here in a few moment, so there's no point leaving now."

Sure enough, the three cats were son visible. One was indeed the dark ginger she-cat deputy. The other two were a ginger tom and a brown tabby apprentice. The deputy halted in her tracks when she saw Firestar, and her jaws opened slightly. The other two stopped as well, and the apprentice dropped into a crouch. "ThunderClan!" she hissed. "Should we attack?"

The ginger tom flicked her with his tail. "They're on their territory," he meowed, though his eyes narrowed. "We won't attack, for now."

Russetfur silenced him with a look before turning back to the ThunderClan cats. "Firestar," she meowed, lifting her head proudly. "You're awfully close to ShadowClan territory."

Though there was a note of accusation in her voice, Firestar ignored it. "Yes, I was just showing two of our apprentices the borders, just as I see you're showing one of your apprentices, as well."

Russetfur appeared to relax, though her eyes remained wary. "Yes, this is Ivypaw and her mentor, Rowanclaw."

The two toms exchanged polite nods, but Ivypaw still crouched low, her eyes glaring at Skypaw. "Who are you?" she meowed suspiciously. "I've never seen you at a Gathering."

Firestar glanced quickly at Skypaw. "Ah, yes, this is Skypaw. She is my apprentice."

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing about you. Fought off a fox single-pawed, didn't you?" remarked Russetfur coolly as she casually approached the border, looking closely at Skypaw. "I don't know…you're an awfully scrawny whelp to have fought off a fox…maybe you had help from your famous mentor?"

This comment was met with laughter and approval from the two ShadowClan cats. Russetfur looked smugly at the silver apprentice. "A kitty like you should watch yourself out here in the big bad forest," she meowed. "You might just get attacked by something more dangerous than an undersized fox cub."

With that said, she turned away, brushing her tail against Skypaw's nose. Quick as lightning, Skypaw bit down on Russetfur's tail. The she-cat let out a horrible caterwaul before whirling around, claws extended. Skypaw met her gaze coolly. "Your tail was in ThunderClan territory," she meowed.

"More than my tail is going to be in ThunderClan territory," growled Russetfur, but Firestar stepped between the two cats.

"Enough," he meowed. "This is over for today. Go back to your territory, and we shall return to ours."

Russetfur looked up at Firestar with a look of intense dislike. "Oh no, Firestar, this is not over," she meowed softly. Then she looked past him to Skypaw. "You're a cheeky one," she hissed, her eyes narrowed. "But cheek will only get you so far. I don't care if you were a kittypet, a rogue or something else, but you will never be a Clan cat, and one day, when the mighty Firestar isn't there to hold your paw, I'll prove it to you."

With that said, she turned tail and flounced back into ShadowClan territory. Firestar turned and left as well, his shoulder fur bristled in anger. "I thought I told you not to pick a fight with ShadowClan!" he snarled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I didn't!" Skypaw protested indignantly. "Part of her was in our territory, and I was obeying the Warrior Code by defending our borders."

Though Firestar looked at her exasperatedly, Skypaw could tell that he wasn't really mad. "You were right to defend our borders," he admitted finally, "but it could've been handled better. C'mon," he sighed, turning away, "let's get back to camp."

As Jaypaw and Skypaw followed him, Jaypaw leaned over and whispered, "I think you were really brave. And now I have a story to tell Lionpaw. He's going to be so jealous!"

Skypaw instantly felt lighter, and she lifted her tail proudly, following closely behind Jaypaw. Their friendship was mended, and he thought she was brave. What could possibly go wrong?


	6. The Moonpool

_**A/N:** Not too much to say. Usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.  
_

Chapter 6--The Moonpool

Firestar prowled through his den, his fur bristled in frustration. He was still waiting for some sign from StarClan, just to show him that Skypaw really was meant to be a part of his Clan. But his warrior ancestors were silent, little more than twinkling lights up in the sky.

Lashing his tail angrily, he plopped down on his bed of moss. Sandstorm would be back soon from patrol, and maybe she could help him relax. If not, he would have to go to Leafpool for some poppy seeds. He sighed deeply, then his head shot up, eyes narrowed. There was a scent on the breeze, one he had not scented for a long, long time. He opened his jaws, drinking in the sweet scent of Spottedleaf.

It was a sign. Not a sign regarding Skypaw, necessarily, but a sign that his warrior ancestors were watching over them, still and always. Maybe it was time he went to see them instead of waiting for them to come to him.

Settling in, he closed his suddenly heavy eyes, letting himself drop off to sleep. He would go to the Moonpool the next night, and he would take Skypaw with him.

* * *

Spottedleaf looked down on Firestar, her amber eyes glowing with affection for the ThunderClan leader. Paw steps from behind her made her turn around. There was Bluestar, followed by hundreds of other cats. "Skypaw is coming to the Moonpool," reported Spottedleaf, "as is Firestar." 

"Good," meowed Bluestar. "We must use this as an opportunity to share tongues with her. She must understand her part in this."

Sitting up, Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes. "So you do mean to tell her, then?"

Oakheart came forward, his eyes narrowed as well, in suspicion. "Hold on a moment, Bluestar. We have not all agreed to this. What makes you think that she'll go along with this? It's a very dangerous thing for a cat to know his destiny."

"She will understand," meowed Bluestar confidently. "And she must know what she is doing, or she may fail at the task appointed to her. I understand your concern, Oakheart, but you must trust her. We all must trust her. She holds the fates of many cats in her paws."

This time, Yellowfang spoke up, her yellow eyes gleaming. "Even if she succeeds at what you plan, what makes you think that he will go along with it?"

Bluestar met her gaze coolly, switching from cat to cat. "We must trust them." Her voice was calm and controlled, but the tip of her tail twitched slightly. She looked at Spottedleaf. "You must be the one to tell her, to explain it to her."

Bowing her head, Spottedleaf meowed humbly, "I will do as StarClan wills. I just hope she understands."

* * *

Skypaw emerged from the apprentice den and stretched languidly, her jaws open wide in a yawn. She padded across the clearing to the fresh kill pile and selected a tasty-looking mouse for herself. As she settled down to eat it, Jaypaw padded out of the medicine cat den, his head swinging around as he scented the clearing. His face brightened as he scented her, and he headed across the clearing to where she lay. "Morning," she meowed cheerfully, scooting over to make room for Jaypaw. 

He sat down beside her, and she pushed the mouse over towards him, inviting him to take a bite. He declined. "Thanks, but Hollypaw already brought me a squirrel."

They sat in comfortable silence as Skypaw finished the mouse. She had just finished when Firestar strode out of his den, green eyes searching the clearing. "Skypaw," he called, and she immediately got up and crossed over to him.

"Yes Firestar?" she meowed, looking up at him, wondering what training he had in store for her today.

He looked at her carefully before meowing, "Tonight I will be journeying to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. At some point in every apprentice's training, he must journey to the Moonpool. Tonight is your night to do that."

Skypaw's eyes sparkled with excitement as she meowed honestly, "Thank you, Firestar. This is an honor." Pausing, she asked shyly, "Can Jaypaw come with me?"

Frowning, Firestar asked, "Why would you need Jaypaw need to come with you?"

Flushing slightly, Skypaw met Firestar's eyes coolly. "No one seems to believe that StarClan sent me, and Jaypaw's one of the only friends I have. I just want him there with me."

Firestar hesitated slightly, then shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Skypaw. The medicine cats have their own time to go to the Moonpool, and he's not meant to come with us. StarClan has different dreams for warriors."

Skypaw's tail sank and her ears drooped. "I understand," she meowed. "We must follow the Warrior Code."

Purring gently, Firestar ran his tail along her flank affectionately. His young apprentice had matured. "Good. Now go and rest. You won't be training today, and you shouldn't hunt. Try and conserve your strength; you'll need it for tonight."

She dipped her head respectfully and retreated back to where Jaypaw was waiting for her. "I'm going to the Moonpool tonight," she reported. "I asked Firestar if you could come, but—"

Jaypaw's eyes widened, and he shook his head, cutting her off. "No," he meowed instantly. "Medicine cats and warriors don't share tongues with StarClan at the same time. They never have."

"I know that now," meowed Skypaw, a note of irritation slipping into her voice. "I understand. I didn't know before." Pausing, she added quietly, "I am still learning, you know."

Jaypaw nudged her shoulder with his nose gently, reassuring her, "I know. And we're all proud of how far you've come."

She flicked him with her tail, and she silently went back to her mouse, finishing it in a few mouthfuls. Yawning, she meowed, "I'm going back to bed. Firestar told me to keep my strength up. I'll see you later."

As she headed off to the apprentice den, Jaypaw seemed to watch her, and he kept his ears pricked thoughtfully. Maybe he couldn't be there physically, but that wouldn't stop him from walking in her dreams…

* * *

Skypaw's claws slipped as she scrambled along the stones leading to the cave where the Moonpool was. It had taken them a long time (or so it seemed to her) to finally reach the cave, and when they finally reached it, Skypaw couldn't wait to take a rest. But when the reached the cave, Skypaw looked around, vaguely disappointed in what she saw. The cave was dim and dingy, and the pool itself was no more than a blank, black abyss. 

Then, suddenly, the pool lit up like a thousand shining stars. Skypaw stared at it, eyes wide in wonder, her pelt drenched in the silver light. "It's beautiful," she breathed, still staring at it.

Firestar just purred in amusement before edging over to the pool. He crouched beside it and leaned forward until his nose was touching the water, his body going eerily still.

He had warned Skypaw that he would be there for awhile, and that she should make herself comfortable. She curled up on a bit of moss in preparation to wait, but her eyelids felt so heavy, and they closed.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the moonlit forest of StarClan. She stood up shakily, her forehead creasing in worry. "Firestar?" she called, then, softer and more timidly, "Spottedleaf?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat stepped from behind a tree, her amber eyes glowing in welcome. "Skypaw," she purred. "I'm very glad you're here."

* * *

Jaypaw lay in the medicine cat den, his tail curled around his feet. Pausing, he closed his eyes, envisioning Skypaw's sweet scent. He let the memory of it fill him, and then he went still. He opened his eyes, and he was taken aback for a second as always by the splash of colors that he could see. 

He crept forward, trying to stay unnoticed until he found Skypaw. There she was, and for a moment, all he could do was stare at her. She was beautiful, stunningly so, her entire body perfectly formed, and even though he had seen her once before, had drunken in her beauty, it still amazed him.

Though his first instinct was to call out to her, he refrained, instead hiding himself in the shadows. Spottedleaf was there as well, and the tortoiseshell cat touched noses with Skypaw. "I missed you, Spottedleaf," meowed Skypaw as she sat down beside her. "I wondered when I would see you again."

"Well, you've been a little busy, haven't you?" meowed Spottedleaf, her eyes glowing in amusement. "Picking a fight with ShadowClan's deputy is no small feat."

Skypaw sat up straight, eyes wide in protest. "It's not my fault!" she meowed. "Russetfur was in ThunderClan territory! I was trying to get her off."

Purring with amusement, Spottedleaf touched her tail to Skypaw's mouth. "I know, I know." Then she fell silent, and a shadow seemed to cross her face. "Just be careful around Russetfur. She is more dangerous than she may appear."

Jaypaw couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to be a part of their conversation, wanted to know what secrets StarClan was sharing with Skypaw. He darted forward and padded over to them, calling, "Skypaw! Spottedleaf!"

Skypaw looked up, her blue eyes wide in shock; though Spottedleaf didn't look shocked to see him, there was something more to her, something that she kept hidden from him. "Jaypaw, what are you doing here?" meowed Skypaw, accusation in her voice.

Taken aback slightly by her unfriendly tone, Jaypaw barreled on. "I can walk in cats' dreams, so I figured I'd come walk in your dream, since you wanted me here, right?"

"I wanted you to come with me to the Moonpool," she meowed, "but I didn't invite you to walk in my dreams."

Jaypaw's fur began to bristle, but Spottedleaf stepped between the two. "Jaypaw, this conversation is meant for Skypaw's ears alone. I am sorry, but you must go now. There are important things that only Skypaw may hear."

Taking one step backwards, Jaypaw's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he hissed. "If neither of you want me here, then I'll go." He turned and prowled away, the tension in his shoulders revealing how angry and hurt he was.

Skypaw stared after him, a mix of pain and anger on her features. "He shouldn't have come here," meowed Spottedleaf quietly, her amber eyes sympathetic. "His presence will make what I have to say more difficult."

Looking up at Spottedleaf, Skypaw murmured, "So what you have to tell me involves Jaypaw." Pausing, she asked softly, her eyes filled with curiosity, "Why did StarClan send me back? I know it wasn't just to make me a warrior."

Spottedleaf studied her carefully, then she bowed her sleek head and meowed, equally as soft, "Jaypaw and his littermates are the subjects of a prophecy, but Jaypaw cannot fulfill his part until he has been tested."

She broke off, but Skypaw understood. "So I am his test," she mewed aloud. "But what test am I to give him? What can I do to test him?"

Padding forward, Spottedleaf licked her comfortingly between her ears. "That is not for you to worry about. Your path is beneath your paws. You need only to take it."

"So I have no choice, then?" There was no bitterness in her voice, just quiet acceptance.

Spottedleaf purred in amusement. "You have a choice in everything you do, little one, but events are already in motion that will influence your choices. We are each but one star in the sky, and only together can we shine." She paused and looked Skypaw square in the eyes. "Your only choice now is whether or not you can accept this burden."

Skypaw considered this for a moment. "I chose this," she mewed finally. "When I chose to train as a warrior, when I chose to go back, I made my choice, didn't I?"

Simply looking at her steadily, Spottedleaf meowed, "Already you are wiser than so many."

She began to pad away into the darkness, but Skypaw called after her, "Wait! What do I do now?"

Spottedleaf looked back at her and smiled. "The path is beneath your paws," she repeated, her eyes glowing as brightly as her pelt. "You need only to take it."

Sure enough, a path made of stars seemed to light up beneath her paws, leading off into the darkness. Taking one deep breath, Skypaw stepped forward, her ears pricked for some sign. Then she blinked once, twice, and woke up back in the cave, the Moonpool beside her as quiet and dark as it had been before.


	7. The Argument

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry it's been so long! I personally give everyone permission to throw things in my general direction. I was extremely busy moving and just didn't have time to get this one out. But here it is, so you can't hate me too much, right? Usual disclaimer applies. Please read and review!_

Chapter Seven--The Argument

Skypaw followed Firestar back to camp, unspoken tension ruffling the fur along her spine. What Spottedleaf had told her was upsetting, to say the least. To know that StarClan had sent her here to test Jaypaw not only worried her but ruffled her fur a bit, too. How did StarClan have the right to use cats in this way? Didn't they have a choice?

But she knew…she understood. She had chosen this path, not StarClan. She had chosen where she put her paws, and that had led her to her destiny. She only wished that he destiny did not involve testing Jaypaw. If she were to lead him away from his destiny…it would wreak havoc on ThunderClan. They would be left without a Medicine Cat. How could she ever forgive herself if she did that to the only cats that had ever made her feel as if she were welcome? ThunderClan had taken her in, had believed her that she was sent by StarClan, and even grown to care for her as one of their own cats. She owed her entire life now to ThunderClan. She owed knowing the best friend of her life, Jaypaw, to ThunderClan. She could not do this to them.

She had become so engrossed in her own thoughts that her paws slipped on a loose pebble and she stumbled against Firestar. He looked back at her, green eyes narrowed. "Walk much?" he mewed, eyes glowing in amusement.

Without meeting his eyes, she meowed quietly, "Sorry, Firestar."

Flicking her gently with his tail, he forced her to meet his eyes. "Skypaw, you know that we are not supposed to speak of what we see at the Moonpool because a leader's dreams with StarClan are for the leader alone. However, I know that you had a vision as well, and it is every warrior's duty to tell her leader if something she has seen affects the future of the Clan."

Skypaw looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with worry. "I wish I could tell you," she meowed. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I swear, but Spottedleaf told me that events have been put in motion that could not be stopped if I tried. This is something I need to do on my own." Pausing, she added softly, "Please don't be mad at me."

Firestar brushed her shoulder gently with his tail and he purred quietly, "I would never be mad at you for this. Trust me, Graystripe and I did enough in our day and hid it from Bluestar. We used to sneak over RiverClan's boundaries so that Graystripe could visit Silverstream."

"Who's Silverstream?" asked Skypaw, cocking her head quizzically.

Looking over at her, Firestar meowed, "Silverstream was a RiverClan queen. She and Graystripe were mates. She died giving birth to Graystripe's two kits, Stormfur and Feathertail."

Eyes glowing in amusement, Skypaw meowed innocently, "I didn't know you two were such trouble makers."

Firestar purred in amusement and gave her a rough lick. "C'mon," he meowed, turning away. "Let's get back to camp."

She followed in silence for a few moments, then she asked quietly, "Firestar? Have you ever been able to walk in another cat's dreams?"

Pausing, Firestar looked over at her, his eyes narrowed. "Walking in another cat's dreams is a rare feat," he meowed slowly. "And no cat should use it lightly. I have never walked in another cat's dreams, though I know of cats that have. However, it should not be feared. After all, all visions come from StarClan."

"But what if a cat could walk in another cat's dreams against the will of StarClan?" persisted Skypaw.

Firestar frowned deeply. "I have never heard of this," he meowed finally. "Did a cat walk in your dream? Was he an enemy of ThunderClan?"

"No," said Skypaw quickly. "It was nothing like that. Maybe…" She faltered, trying to cover for Jaypaw. "Maybe I just imagined something I wanted to see in my dream, that's all."

The fur on Firestar's shoulders flattened and he visibly relaxed. "That's probably it. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Skypaw. All visions come from StarClan."

"Right," said Skypaw, bowing her head so Firestar wouldn't see the worry in her eyes. "All visions come from StarClan."

* * *

When Firestar and Skypaw got back into camp, the sun had just begun to rise and the dawn patrol was going out. Firestar took a moment to wish Sandstorm a good morning before she went out on patrol, then he called to Skypaw, "Take the morning and get some sleep, but by Sun High, I want to be out training."

"Yes, Firestar," she meowed tiredly before she stumbled across the clearing toward the apprentice den, the only thought in her mind being sleep. Preferably sleep that didn't involve dreams of StarClan or some test that she was supposed to be for Jaypaw.

Speaking of Jaypaw, the mottled gray apprentice prowled out of the Medicine Cat den, looking as tired as Skypaw felt. His sightless eyes flickered in her direction, and he turned his head toward her. A guilty look flickered across his face, and he quickly headed away from her. "Jaypaw!" she called, turning to follow him. "Jaypaw, I need to talk to you."

Jaypaw pretended he hadn't heard her. He grabbed a thrush off the pile of fresh-kill and turned away. "Jaypaw," panted Skypaw as she caught up with him. "I know you heard me, so stop ignoring me. We need to talk."

"Fine," he meowed, setting the thrush down, his ears twitching uncomfortably. "I just need to take this to Leafpool. Can I meet you in the apprentice den?"

Nodding, Skypaw watched his retreat with narrowed eyes before she headed to the apprentice den herself. She had just settled into her bed of moss when Jaypaw poked his head into the den, picking his way over to her. "You wanted to talk to me?" he meowed innocently.

She sat up, curling her tail around her feet in a regal, sphinx-like manner. "Yes, I did," she meowed, her eyes narrowed pinpricks of blue in the dim light of the room. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night?" asked Jaypaw, setting himself down near her, his head cocked in a quizzical manner. "Are we going to discuss how your night was at the Moonpool? Or maybe we should talk about the fact that you stopped me from sharing tongues with StarClan last night."

Sitting up straight, she hissed indignantly, "I did no such thing! Spottedleaf and I were having a private conversation. Oh, and I suppose you think that you did nothing wrong by sneaking into my dreams! You had no right to be there!"

The fur along Jaypaw's spine bristled, and he growled lowly, "I had every right to be there. My power is to be able to walk in other cat's dreams, and why shouldn't I use it? For all I know, you and Spottedleaf were planning something that involved the security of the whole clan, and as Medicine Cat—"

"Apprentice Medicine Cat," snapped Skypaw, her claws scraping the earth beneath her paws. "Don't put yourself up on that pedestal yet. And even as Medicine Cat, you have no right! My dreams are my own, and you should not be able to stroll through them at your will! You see what StarClan wills you to see, and no more than that! You shouldn't have to go seek your own visions. If you were a true Medicine Cat, they would come to you on their own."

Jaypaw was instantly on his paws, claws extended and fangs bared. "Are you saying I'm not a real Medicine Cat?" he snarled dangerously.

She gave him a contemptuous look. "Don't put words in my mouth," she meowed coldly. "All I'm saying is that Firestar said that all visions come from StarClan, and if you have to go seek your own visions—"

"What does Firestar know about it?" snapped Jaypaw, the tip of his tail lashing furiously. "What does he know about being a Medicine Cat or walking in another cat's dreams? Firestar knows nothing."

Shock was written all over Skypaw's face as she protested, "Firestar is the leader of your Clan!"

"And that doesn't make him omniscient, does it?" countered Jaypaw, his eyes dark. "There are many things Firestar doesn't even begin to know or understand, things I have seen."

Skypaw stared at him. "What are you talking about?" she whispered, a note of fear creeping into her voice. "Jaypaw, where have you gone in your dreams? There are things out there that no cat should see."

He just stood proudly, oblivious to her obvious disconcertion. "I have traveled farther in dreams than any cat before me," he meowed proudly. "I have seen cats that don't even run with StarClan. I have visited the dreams of my leader and learned something of my own destiny. 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' A cat told this to Firestar in his dreams, and I saw it. I am one of those three cats. Don't you see?" he persisted, a look of intensity shadowing his face in an almost sinister way. "I hold the power of the stars in my paws. That means I may control StarClan or something. Either way, I am destined for great things, and if walking in other cat's dreams is my power, then I should use it, right?"

"Jaypaw, you have to stop this!" meowed Skypaw loudly. "I know you've used your power for good before—you brought Poppypaw back from almost dying. Don't you understand? There's something so much better that you can be doing. Instead—" She broke off, a look of horror crossing her face. "You sound just like the stories of Tigerstar, power-thirsty and commanding. Jaypaw—" Breaking off again, she added quietly in a trembling voice, "You're scaring me."

He stiffened, and a strange look crossed his face, as if he was struggling with something inside. Then, suddenly, he blurted, "I have to go."

She stared after his retreating form, confusion and worry etched on her face. What was Jaypaw getting himself into? Was this part of his test? She put her head down on her paws and sighed heavily, her eyes dark with worry. What was she going to do?


	8. The Declaration

_**A/N:**_ _I know this has taken me a VERY long time to update this, and for that, I apologize. Here's the update, and I hope you enjoy it! Usual Disclaimer applies...I don't own anything. Please read and review!_

Chapter Eight--The Declaration

At Sunhigh, Skypaw and Firestar went hunting, and when she got back to camp, she avoided Jaypaw at all costs. Instead of heading to the Medicine Cat den to visit Jaypaw as she normally would, she padded over to where Lionpaw was sitting in the shade of a tree, eating a mouse. "Hi!" he meowed excitedly, scooting over to make room for her next to him.

She settled in beside him and pressed her muzzle into his fur, breathing in his familiar scent. Lionpaw felt so…so safe to her, and she needed the silent reassurance being around him gave her. He looked at her, troubled. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Simply nodding, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I wish—" she started, then she broke off.

"What do you wish?" asked Lionpaw, entwining his tail with hers and giving her a gentle lick on the top of her head. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sitting up, she looked at him seriously. "I know," she meowed, subtle steel hidden in her voice. "Because we're friends, right? Friends."

He looked at her carefully, a single line furrowing the ginger fur on his forehead. "I don't want us to just be friends forever," he mowed softly, curling his body in closer next to hers. "You have to know that. You are beautiful, kind, amazing…I want us to be mates."

She pulled away from him, shocked. "Aren't we a little young?" she squeaked.

"No, we're not too young," meowed Lionpaw, amused. He pressed on. "Surely you must know what I feel for you. You have to know. I've done everything in my power to show you." Pausing, he asked quietly, "Please, Skypaw. Will you be my mate?"

She looked at him, her blue eyes searching his amber eyes. "I…I need some time," she meowed finally, a dull flush creeping over her face. "I need to make sure that this is the right choice for me."

His entire body relaxed, and he meowed calmly, "I understand. Just let me know."

"I will," she meowed as she stood up. "I'll let you know." Then she hurried away, as fast as she could without being completely obvious. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she was afraid every cat could here it. Lionpaw wanted to be her mate. The match made sense, she supposed. He was a strong, brave cat, and he would make a fine warrior and would father many fine kits. But how could she be Lionpaw's mate when she knew in her heart that she didn't love him, that she, in fact, loved his brother.

That made her even more confused, the realization that she loved Jaypaw. She wasn't allowed to love Jaypaw, and she knew it, but that didn't stop her heart from racing whenever he came near her, and it didn't stop the feeling in her stomach whenever their fur so much as brushed.

Suddenly, she stopped, noticing for the first time where she was. Though she hadn't meant to, her paws had led her straight to Jaypaw in the Medicine Cat den. He looked up when he came in, and he instantly frowned in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, standing and padding over to her.

"I…Lionpaw…" She was fumbling for the words, and she couldn't seem to come up with a good way of saying them. "Lionpaw asked me to be his mate!" she blurted finally, looking away embarrassedly.

If she had been looking at him, she would've noticed the look of hurt that flashed across his face, before he asked in a strangled-sounding voice, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I needed time to think," she meowed anxiously, as she paced back and forth in the dim den. "And I do need time to think…there's so much I need to figure out."

"I've been doing some thinking of my own," announced Jaypaw, then he flicked his ears awkwardly. "I know this isn't really the time or place, but I need to tell you this first." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I've decided only to walk in dreams for the good of the Clan, and with the will of StarClan. Thank you for making me see that what I was doing was selfish and wrong. Just please—" He broke off. "Please don't compare me to Tigerstar again. I don't ever want to be like that."

Skypaw looked at him, all thoughts of Lionpaw gone. "Oh, Jaypaw," she mewed, stepping forward to press her muzzle into his fur. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled, shyly, and mewed softly, "It's all because of you, I swear."

Skypaw let her muzzle rest in Jaypaw's fur, breathing his scent in deeply. He purred softly, his tail caressing hers. She met his eyes, and she whispered, "I love you."

She felt him stiffen in shock, but she also felt his heart start racing. "But you…can't," he stammered, taking a step away from her. "I'm a Medicine Cat."

"Jaypaw, I love you for who you are, in spite of what you are," she said softly, yet intently. "I love you like I have never loved any other cat in my life."

Before he could stop himself, Jaypaw blurted, "But what about Lionpaw?"

Pausing for only a moment, Skypaw answered quietly, "Lionpaw is a fine cat, noble and proud, and he would make an excellent mate. But his hunting and fighting skills aren't enough. I don't love him, and I can't be a mate to someone I don't love. I love you." She paused for just a second, then took a step forward. "And I believe that you love me, too."

Jaypaw tensed, his back arching, and he hissed, "Don't put words in my mouth. I can't love you or any cat." His ears and tail drooped in defeat. "I am a Medicine Cat."

"Jaypaw, being a Medicine Cat is your duty and your life, yes," meowed Skypaw, "but it's not an all-controlling factor. Look at Spottedleaf—even in death, she still loves Firestar, and in life, the only thing that kept her from him was not her lack of love for him, but only the fact that she was a Medicine Cat."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Jaypaw. "That's the problem that you're not understanding. The fact that I am a Medicine Cat influences my entire life. It forces me to live this half-life, separated from everything I love."

Skypaw pressed her muzzle comfortingly against Jaypaw's. "Like me?" she asked, holding her breath.

Taking one deep breath, Jaypaw stood up straighter and murmured, so quietly she could barely hear him, "Like you."

Skypaw could scarcely stop herself from leaping into the air with joy. Instead, she pressed her muzzle into him so hard that he had to scramble to stay upright. "Say it," she mewed softly.

He pulled back just enough to nuzzle her gently. "I love you," he whispered, sightless eyes searching hers. "In spite of StarClan, in spite of everything, I love you."

A shudder of pure excitement raced down Skypaw's spine, and she looked up at the sky, silently thanking StarClan, even though she knew that their love went against everything that StarClan taught. Turning back to Jaypaw, she breathed in his scent so deeply that she thought her heart might explode of pure joy. "So…" she whispered into his ear, "what do we do now?"

Jaypaw's face turned dark and he meowed quietly, "We'll have to leave. We won't be able to stay here once they find out." A sudden look of pain filled his eyes. "Leafpool will have to find another apprentice," he meowed hoarsely.

"It's not fair!" exclaimed Skypaw, flattening her ears in anger. "StarClan watches over us and guides us, so isn't it their will that we fall in love? Why should we be exiled because they've decreed that we love each other?"

Pulling away from her, Jaypaw shook his head sadly. "But they didn't decree it," he said, softly but earnestly. "Don't you see? Our love goes against them."

Skypaw's head echoed Jaypaw's sentiment, but her heart still protested. "But how can love go against StarClan? StarClan is all about love, so love can't be the opposite of StarClan, can it?"

Wrapping his tail around hers, Jaypaw said comfortingly, "I don't believe that StarClan will exile us from them, but I know that Firestar won't let us stay in the Clan. Most of the Clan will say that we're traitors to the Warrior Code, and they'll drive us out."

Bowing her head, Skypaw agreed reluctantly. "Alright, well if that's the case, we're going to have to keep this quiet until we're able to go away by ourselves. Is that ok with you?"

Jaypaw's sightless eyes blazed with emotion, and he whispered gently, "I'm ok with anything that lets me be with you."

Skypaw touched her muzzle to his, her heart suddenly full. Then Jaypaw lifted his head and asked shyly, "What are you going to tell Lionpaw?"

A frown furrowed Skypaw's brow, and she said slowly, "Well, I can't come right out and tell him no. After all, he is the most suitable match, and it will seem strange if I refuse him straight out. I'll just tell him that I think we're still too young to make this decision, and I'll still be his friend."

"Good," purred Jaypaw, and he ran his tail down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded, joyful at finally, finally being able to say it out loud, not having to hide the emotions she felt inside of herself.

And as she padded back to camp, Jaypaw beside her, her joyful heart could only focus on that, and all thoughts of testing Jaypaw were put from her mind.

* * *

"Spottedleaf." Bluestar's voice brought Spottedleaf from her reverie, and the tortoiseshell she-cat turned to see Bluestar approaching. 

Spottedleaf bowed her head respectfully and reported, "Everything is going as planned, Bluestar."

Bluestar's eyes gazed thoughtfully at the Medicine Cat, and she meowed quietly, "Spottedleaf, is there something wrong?"

"I just don't see why it has to be like this," mewed Spottedleaf, all the seasons of hidden longing coming out in her voice. "Why can't they be together and be happy? Why did we have to make things this way? We could've prevented this, I know we could've."

Bluestar licked Spottedleaf's shoulder reassuringly. "I know this is hard for you," she meowed quietly, "but it's necessary for the survival of the Clan. All these events are bigger than these two ThunderClan apprentices, you know that."

"I know," sighed Spottedleaf, eyes downcast.

"Besides," added Bluestar, curling her tail around Spottedleaf, "We couldn't have stopped this from happening, even if we had tried. The path was always there for them to take; the only thing you did was point it out to them."

Spottedleaf lifted her head. "The path was beneath their paws," she meowed, echoing what she had told Skypaw earlier. "They only needed to take it."


	9. The Discovery

A/N: Apologizes for the delay, as always. Life is still crazy. This is the third-to-last chapter. It's sad, I know. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers...I appreciate and read all of your comments. Thank you for your support. Please continue to read and review. Usual disclaimer applies--I don't own them. I only wish I did.

Chapter Nine—The Discovery

Over the next few moons, Jaypaw and Skypaw spent as much time together as they could. They ate together, sharing mice and birds while talking in undertones, and they took long walks in the forest when they had free time, since the forest was one of the only places they could talk freely.

They tried to be as discreet as possible. Skypaw still spent time with Lionpaw, though she had slowed their relationship down to strictly friendship. If Lionpaw had noticed, he hadn't said anything, and his golden eyes still lit up every time she approached. Which was good for her, Skypaw thought, albeit guiltily, because otherwise he might notice how every time Jaypaw walked by, her eyes couldn't help but follow him.

One evening, as Jaypaw and Skypaw shared a chaffinch while talking quietly, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight lay nearby, sharing tongues. Brambleclaw looked over at his son proudly. "Look at Jaypaw," he meowed, twitching an ear in his direction. "Look at how far he's come, how much he's grown. He's no longer the insolent, sullen apprentice he once was. It seems he's finally found his place as Medicine Cat."

Squirrelfight's eyes narrowed, and she murmured softly, "Yes, he has changed." Her brow furrowed as she watched the pair.

Looking over at her, Brambleclaw asked, "What's wrong?" She shook her head mutely, and Brambleclaw nudged her gently. "Come on, I know that look," he gently chided. "I know you're worried about something, and if it's something to do with our son, I feel like you should tell me."

A small smile twitched her whiskers for a brief moment, then it was replaced by worry. "I don't know," she mewed slowly, thoughtfully. "It's not something I can put my paw on. It's just this feeling, a feeling I can't seem to shake. A feeling like there's something very wrong with Jaypaw."

"What could be wrong with Jaypaw?" meowed Brambleclaw, his own eyes narrowing and his claws sliding out to scrape against the ground. "If there's something threatening him, let me know and I will take care of it."

This time, Squirrelflight's smile was wide, and it even made it to her eyes. "Down, tiger," she meowed playfully, batting him with her paw. "There's nothing physical threatening Jaypaw." Her smile faded and her eyes became somber. "It's something more…emotional. Something I can't explain. I just feel like someone is very worried about Jaypaw and Skypaw. I just don't know why."

Brambleclaw nudged Squirrelflight again, a knowing look in his eyes. She glared at him. "What?" she growled, half irritated, half playful.

He gave her a look as well, lowering his head so that their foreheads and noses were touching. "Who," he asked, slowly and deliberately, "do you know whose thoughts you can read? Who is the one cat whose feelings you know as well as your own?"

* * *

During this time, Skypaw and Jaypaw were having a discussion of their own. "Come on," mewed Jaypaw, his sightless eyes pleading with her. "It'll just be for a little bit. No one will even know we're gone."

Skypaw frowned and shifted away from him. "They will," she protested firmly, shoulders tensing as she became irritable. "Firestar assigned me to watch at Moonhigh, which will be very soon. They'll notice if I'm not there in time."

"Then we'll be back in time for Moonhigh," meowed Jaypaw coolly. Pausing, he added in softer tones, "Please, Skypaw. I've barely been able to see you for the last few days. Leafpool's had me hunting for all these rare herbs over near WindClan territory." His voice dropped even further as he mewed gently, "I miss you."

Involuntarily, Skypaw leaned into him, breathing in his scent. "I miss you too," she meowed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Then she opened them and sighed heavily. "Alright, then we'll go. But only for a little bit, understand? I don't want Firestar to suspect."

"Fine," said Jaypaw, instantly perking up. "See you at the usual spot in a few minutes."

Nodding once, Skypaw stood and stretched languidly before padding across the clearing to where Brambleclaw lay. "Brambleclaw," she meowed, dipping her head to the cat who was both deputy and Jaypaw's father. "I know Firestar assigned me to guard tonight, but I wanted to hunt a bit first."

She held her breath as Brambleclaw seemed to examine her with narrowed eyes. After a moment that was just a little too long for comfort, he nodded slowly. "Very well. Just make sure you're back by Moonhigh."

She dipped her head again respectfully, even as her heart started beating faster. It was so easy. No cat seemed to suspect either Jaypaw or herself, and even though a small pang of guilt struck her every time they got away with it, it was all worth it every time she tasted Jaypaw's scent or felt the brush of his pelt against hers.

Looking back across the clearing, her eyes met Jaypaw's, and even though she knew he couldn't see her, she nodded, ever so slightly, as if to let him know that it was safe. Then she crossed across the clearing the other way, slipping through the tunnel, hearing the sound of Jaypaw's paws behind. Both were blissfully unaware of the pair of amber eyes that watched them leave.

* * *

Leafpool watched the pair slip off through the forest, and her eyes clouded in concern. This was not the first time she had seen the two slipping away together, and they had gone off together far too many times for it to be simple friendship.

Her heart seemed to clench as she recognized the signs of young love that seemed to flood from the pair. It was the same love that she and Crowfeather had shared, the same love that had driven them to run away together from their respective clans, in order to be together. Her heart ached in remembrance of how she had not made it back in time to save Cinderpelt, and how even now she could not be with Crowfeather, who had a mate and a kit of his own.

Had StarClan decided on the same destiny for Jaypaw? Was he to follow in her pawsteps and run away with Skypaw, only to return, forced to live without the one she loved? Would StarClan really be so cruel?

A sudden pawstep from behind Leafpool made her whirl around, fur bristled and fangs bared. Squirrelflight stepped slowly from the underbrush, her green eyes wide with concern. "Leafpool?" she meowed quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Leafpool forced the fur on her shoulders to settle, and she visibly relaxed, even though her heart was still racing. "Oh, Squirrelflight," she meowed, slightly breathless. "Sorry—you startled me. I didn't hear you coming."

Stepping forward to stand closer to her sister, Squirrelflight kept her tone carefully light as she asked, "Is there something wrong, Leafpool? You seem worried and strained, and, well, that makes me feel worried and strained."

Leafpool shifted uncomfortably and shied away from Squirrelflight, stepping backwards into the shadows. "There's nothing wrong, Squirrelflight. I promise."

"That's not true." Squirrelflight's voice was quiet but firm, and her green eyes blazed in the deepening dark. "You're worried, Leafpool, and you're so worried that I can feel it." She stepped towards Leafpool, not allowing her to slink into the shadows. "Tell me what's wrong," she mewed, though not forcefully. "And if you can't tell me, tell Firestar. But tell someone. If it's something big enough to be worrying you this much, then it's not something you should keep to yourself."

Leafpool's eyes flashed, and she spat, "It's not anything of your concern. You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

"Leafpool." Squirrelpaw's voice was soft and hurt, and her eyes seemed wounded. "You can tell me anything. I'm your sister."

Hissing, Leafpool stepped forward, her eyes blazing and her claws extended. "And you have never had to bare the burdens I do," she growled, and then she leapt away, fleeing into the darkness and leaving Squirrelflight far behind.

* * *

Jaypaw and Skypaw laughed together as they tumbled through a clump of grass. They rubbed their pelts together, purring loudly and sharing tongues, their tails caressing each other's and linking together. "I missed you," murmured Jaypaw, closing his eyes and resting his muzzle on Skypaw's shoulder, breathing in her scent so deeply that he thought he might pass out just from the sheer joy of it.

"I know," she whispered, licking him gently and breathing in his scent just as deeply. Purring against him, she wrapped her tail around his and then pulled away, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Come catch me," she said, laughing, and she raced away to a point up a small hill, turning back to face him.

Though Jaypaw's face lit up, he still complained loudly, "This isn't fair. I am blind, you know."

Skypaw just laughed as she turned around, looking around to find the next place to run to. "You're about as blind as I am. You just see a different way."

Still laughing, she had just found her next spot when Jaypaw pounced on her from behind, yowling excitedly, "Gotcha!" They tumbled down the hill, both laughing and hissing playfully at one another as they batted each other gently, claws sheathed.

Once they had landed at the bottom, Skypaw squirmed from underneath Jaypaw and pinned him down with both paws on his chest. "Gotcha," she purred, her eyes glowing with love. Then she collapsed next to him, purring breathlessly with amusement.

Then she rolled over and licked him once on the nose, curling up beside him and resting her muzzle in his fur. "We gotta stop doing this," she meowed, only half-serious.

"Yes, you do," meowed a voice from the top of the hill, and Jaypaw and Skypaw both sat up straight, eyes wide. Leafpool stared down at them, a mixture of worry and contempt on her face, and something deeper and hidden gleaming in her eyes. She padded down the hill, eyes never once leaving them, and once she reached where they lay, she said coldly to Skypaw, "It's almost Moonhigh. You should get back to camp. Firestar will be waiting."

Skypaw stood slowly, unable to meet Leafpool's burning gaze. She turned back to Jaypaw and touched her nose to his gently, then turned and headed back to camp. Jaypaw stood as well, but he met Leafpool's eyes evenly, though accusation glinted within them. "Jaypaw—" started Leafpool, but Jaypaw cut her off.

"I love her," meowed Jaypaw simply, his sightless eyes calm. "Before you even ask, before you even say anything, I just want you to know that I love her and that's not going to stop no matter what you say."

Taken aback, Leafpool seemed to deflate slightly, and her eyes became sad as she mewed quietly, "I know."

"And I think—" continued Jaypaw hotly, then he broke off, confused. "Wait, what did you say?"

Leafpool sat down, curling her tail around her feet and lowering her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, I know how you feel. About Skypaw."

Shock and confusion mixed on Jaypaw's face for a moment before it was replaced by understanding. "Crowfeather," he said simply, sitting down beside his mentor. "You were…you still are in love with Crowfeather."

"StarClan help me, yes I am," murmured Leafpool. "I have loved Crowfeather for a long time now, and we even tried to run away together. But I could not find peace anywhere else but here. My place is with my clan. My place has always been with my clan." She looked sharply at Jaypaw. "As is yours," she reminded him.

Jaypaw shook his head, sightless eyes staring at the stars, a calm serenity about him. "I don't believe that," he meowed peacefully. "My place is with Skypaw, wherever she may go. For now, she is with ThunderClan, and so my place is here. But wherever she goes, I will follow."

Leafpool tensed again, this time with a worry that had been gnawing at her insides for several suns now. "But Jaypaw, if you leave, ThunderClan will be without a Medicine Cat."

"They'll have you still," meowed Jaypaw rationally.

"But I will not always be here!" snapped Leafpool, her fears and anguish spilling over. "I can't always be here, and you may not be back in time to take your rightful place. When I ran away, Cinderpelt died. What if I died when you ran away? How would you live with yourself? StarClan would never forgive you for abandoning your clan."

Jaypaw whirled on Leafpool, blazing in anger. "StarClan?" he hissed. "How dare you speak of StarClan when it was them who made it this way. If they had wanted, they could have made Skypaw fall in love with Lionpaw. Then the world would have moved on the way it should have. But she didn't. She fell in love with me, and I with her, and StarClan did nothing to stop it. If this isn't their will, than what is?"

Shaking her head, Leafpool said appeasingly, "You have a strong connection with StarClan, Jaypaw, but surely you must know that they would never will anything to happen that went against their law, and you and Skypaw…that is against the Warrior Code of StarClan."

"How can you say that?" Jaypaw found himself asking, the words he spoke echoes of what Skypaw had said to him. "StarClan is love, the love for all the Clans and for every cat, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder. That is StarClan. How can any kind of love be against StarClan?"

Leafpool sat back, startled. She had never thought of it that way. "But Jaypaw," she protested, though weaker than before. "You cannot abandon your clan. You can't."

"And I won't," promised Jaypaw, his gaze even and level. "But if ThunderClan demands that I choose between Skypaw and ThunderClan, I will choose Skypaw."

"But—" protested Leafpool, but then a yowl that broke the still of the evening tore through the air, and both cats looked up.

"I know that voice," said Jaypaw, fear and horror creeping into his voice as every muscle in his body tensed. "It's Skypaw."

* * *

As Skypaw took her place outside the tunnel for guard duty that night, she felt as if she had never been so confused in her life. How could Leafpool have known? They had been so careful, sneaking around, never being open when other cats could see. Then Leafpool had busted in, and now everything was falling to pieces.

Skypaw felt as if her heart was being torn in two. If Leafpool went to Firestar, how would Skypaw ever be able to face her mentor, the one cat who had always believed in her, even when no other cat would? And how could she stand to be exiled from the Clan and the only home she had ever known?

At the same time, how could she choose an adopted clan over Jaypaw, who she loved more than life itself? She could never live with herself if she abandoned him now, just when he needed her most.

Her reverie was broken by the glint of eyes in the brush, and she asked hopefully, "Jaypaw?"

A dark ginger shaped moved towards her, and Russetfur grinned while growling, "No, kitty." Then she leapt at Skypaw, claws fully extended and mouth open in a terrible snarl…


	10. The Battle

_**A/N:** Here it is, the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long. I spilled water on my laptop and completely fried it, so I had to wait to get my files transferred onto my new laptop. Anyway, here it is. This is the second to last chapter. It's so sad that this is coming to an end, but I hope you all like it. Please read and review! And enjoy!_

Chapter Ten--The Battle

Jaypaw ran as he had never run before, his paws flying so quickly over the ground that he barely seemed to touch the ground at all. He ran with one blind goal in mind: get to Skypaw. As he went, he barely seemed to notice the area around him, or, more accurately, he didn't notice that a blind cat should not be able to run this fast over an unfamiliar route. In fact, a fully sighted cat would have had difficulty sprinting with his speed over the territory at night.

Somehow, though, Jaypaw managed to run as fast as LeopardClan, his claws already unsheathed, ready to slash and rip at whatever was hurting Skypaw. As he drew closer to the ThunderClan camp, he raised his sightless eyes to the stars and yowled like a mad cat. "StarClan," he yowled, racing onwards, "StarClan, hear me now. Protect Skypaw!"

He continued onward, and though he couldn't see it, a cloud passed over the stars above him, cloaking their light.

* * *

Skypaw hardly knew what was happening. One moment she was guarding the ThunderClan camp, and then the next moment, Russetfur has leapt on her, other ShadowClan cats pouring past them into the camp. Russetfur had pinned Skypaw to the ground, and she hissed down at the younger cat. "This forest is no place for kittypets or rogues," hissed Russetfur, her eyes gleaming wildly. "If Firestar won't stop your kind from joining his Clan, we will."

She raised one paw, the claws on the end of it glinting in the moonlight. However, while Russetfur has managed to pin Skypaw by surprise, the past few moons had seen Skypaw grow into a strong young cat. Though still sleeker and smaller than Russetfur, pure muscle rippled under Skypaw's silver coat, and it was with sheer force that she forced Russetfur off her, throwing all her strength against the elder cat.

Russetfur was startled by Skypaw's sudden movement, and she stumbled backward. This was all the time Skypaw needed; she launched herself onto the dark ginger cat, hissing and spitting, claws outstretched. The two cats slashed at each other, claws ripping and tearing at each other's fur.

The pair was well matched; Skypaw's strength and youth was parried by Russetfur's experience and viciousness. Indeed, Russetfur fought with a deep hatred that seemed to drive her on, despite the many blows Skypaw managed to land on her. It was this viciousness that drove Skypaw backwards, into the ThunderClan camp. All around her, ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats were fighting tooth and claw. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rowanclaw and his apprentice Ivypaw fighting Squirrelflight, who was already bleeding from a gash over her eye.

Skypaw slashed fiercely at Russetfur, managing to slice open Russetfur's shoulder, and the elder cat dropped back, panting. Quickly, Skypaw turned to help Squirrelflight, but then Brambleclaw burst from the underbrush, launching himself onto Rowanclaw. In that same moment, Russetfur managed to pick herself up from the ground and she flew at Skypaw, raking her claws down Skypaw's side. Yowling in pain, Skypaw whirled on her, and the two cats went back at it.

Above them all, the sky was clouding over, the stars veiled by the heavy cloud cover, and a low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, followed by torrents of rain. All the cats seemed to pause for a moment as the rain started, plastering their fur against their heaving sides. Then Firestar emerged from his den, a flame against the dark night. Russetfur raised her head and yowled, "Get Firestar!"

Then the battle began again in earnest. Two or three ShadowClan cats launched themselves at Firestar, and Skypaw stopped dead in horror. What she had forgotten, however, was that Firestar was not clan leader for nothing; he met his assailants head on, fighting with the strength of LionClan. A rush of pride for her leader welled in Skypaw's heart, and she turned back to her own fight with renewed vigor.

But she was not alone in her vigor, as Russetfur's eyes gleamed and she raked her claws down Skypaw's side. Hissing wildly, Skypaw launched herself at Russetfur's underbelly, ripping the soft fur viciously. Yowling in pain, Russetfur hit Skypaw in the head with her paw, spinning the young cat away from her. Skypaw crouched on the ground, eyes narrowed in pain, panting. Russetfur raised her tail above her head, eyes gleaming in triumph as she stalked toward Skypaw. "This is the end, kitty," Russetfur hissed, licking her lips. "The end of you and your kind."

Skypaw shrank away, flattening her ears against her head. She tried desperately to stand, but her legs would not seem to obey her. It truly seemed like it was the end, and she closed her eyes, whispering, "StarClan, save me."

"StarClan?" hissed Russetfur angrily, flexing her claws next to Skypaw's head. "StarClan will do nothing to save you. StarClan looks after it's own."

She raised her paw, ready to strike the killing blow, when a dark shape leapt from the bushes, hitting Russetfur in the side. Skypaw took this opportunity to leap to her feet, turning to face her savior. It was Jaypaw, his fur puffed and his claws extended. "Are you alright?" he meowed, his eyes full of concern.

Skypaw crossed to him and touched his nose with hers. "I'm fine," she mewed, closing her eyes briefly and inhaling his scent. "But go to Firestar. Protect him." She turned away, narrowing her eyes at Russetfur. "I can take care of this by myself."

Flicking her once with his tail, Jaypaw leapt off, racing across the clearing to where his leader was still in furious battle with several ShadowClan cats at once. Now it was Skypaw's turn to cross the clearing to where Russetfur lay panting heavily. Skypaw's paws felt heavy as she approached her adversary. This was it, where she would make the killing blow, but something in her heart seemed to stop her. How could she kill a wounded cat who lay helplessly on the ground? No matter how much Russetfur hated her, and no matter how many times she had almost killed Skypaw, Skypaw knew in her heart that Russetfur was not a bad cat. Misguided in her ways, yes, but Russetfur truly believed that it was not StarClan's will for Skypaw to be here, and Skypaw could not bring herself to kill a cat whose only belief was in StarClan.

Russetfur's breathing sped up at Skypaw approached, and she narrowed her eyes in contempt. "Well, little kitty, are you going to end this, or what?" spat the older cat, but her sides heaved as she spoke.

Skypaw flexed her claws, but she made no further move toward the ShadowClan deputy. "I will not waste my claws on you," she meowed contemptuously, then she turned her eyes away. "Take your Clan and get off ThunderClan's territory, or another cat will kill you."

A myriad of emotions flickered across Russetfur's face, but she settled on a cool and calm look. "Fine," she hissed, staggering to her feet. "As you wish, kitty." Then she threw up her head and yowled, "ShadowClan, to me!"

Other cats from around the clearing echoed her yowl, and Skypaw felt her shoulder fur relax. It was over, finally. The ShadowClan cats surrounded Russetfur, and the ThunderClan cats dropped back. Russetfur turned back to look at Skypaw, and Skypaw was surprised to see a look of triumph there.

Then Russetfur let out another yowl, and as one the ShadowClan cats tore across the clearing to where Jaypaw and Firestar were crouching. "No!" howled Skypaw, as Jaypaw sat up, his eyes wide and confused.

She barely knew what she was doing as she leapt across the clearing, her paws barely touching the earth. She had never run so fast before; all she knew that she had to get to Jaypaw, to save him.

Jaypaw stood, shaking, whether from fear or anger, but his claws were ready and his fangs were bared. He swiped at the first cat who came near him, his claws meeting fur.

It was Russetfur, and she rounded on him, her eyes blazing. "Little blind cat," she mocked. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Over her shoulder, she commanded, "Take Firestar. This one's mine."

Skypaw saw her leader stagger under the mass of ShadowClan cats, and her heart was torn between the one she loved and the leader she was sworn to protect. It seemed StarClan chose her path for her, for at that moment Squirrelflight barreled across the clearing to Russetfur, so Skypaw willingly joined the other ThunderClan cats in aiding Firestar.

Skypaw had just pulled Ivypaw off of Brambleclaw's back when she heard a terrible cry from where Squirrelflight and Russetfur fought. Skypaw turned just in time to see Russetfur throw hit Squirrelflight, sending her flying hear-first into a rock. Squirrelflight mewed pitifully, then closed her eyes. Russetfur rounded on Jaypaw, who was cowering back against the rocks, sides heaving and various wounds bleeding, his sightless eyes desperately looking for some way out.

"No!" cried Skypaw as she saw Russetfur raise her paw, ready to deliver the killing blow. She launched herself at Russetfur, but at the last moment, just as her paws left the ground, Ivypaw rammed into her, throwing her off balance. She flew through the air, landing with a sickening thud and sliding along the ground into Jaypaw, who she pushed out of the way with the last of her strength.

Russetfur's eyes narrowed in fury. "You!" she spat, raising her paw again.

Skypaw looked over at Jaypaw, who was slowly getting to his feet. "Jaypaw," she whispered. Then she felt the hot claws rip through her fur, and she shuddered, her eyes closing.

Jaypaw smelt the blood, and instantly, he knew. "No!" he snarled, leaping on to Russetfur and slashing at her viciously with her claws. He kept shredding her fur beneath his claws, not even hearing when Rowanclaw yowled, "ShadowClan! Back to camp!" He kept tearing at Russetfur until Firestar himself came over and pulled him off.

"Jaypaw, it's over," said the ThunderClan leader wearily. "It's over. Russetfur's dead."

Jaypaw sat back on his haunches. "She's dead?" he asked dazedly.

A weak voice called to him. "Jaypaw."

Instantly, he was at Skypaw's side. "Skypaw," he breathed, nosing her ever so gently. "Stay still. I'll get you some herbs. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Jaypaw, it's too late for herbs," whispered Skypaw, her blue eyes cloudy with pain. "I am going to join StarClan, and I never even got to be a warrior."

Firestar padded over to her. "We can change that," he meowed, his voice calm even though his eyes shone with emotion. "As your mentor, I do declare that you are ready to be named warrior." He sat beside her and raised his voice. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Even as she approached death, Skypaw's eyes shone, and she whispered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Skyheart, for your heart is surely as big as the sky. The Clan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Skyheart lifted her head just enough to lick Firestar's shoulder, and her mentor looked down at her, a mix of pride and grief on his face.

"Skyheart," murmured the other ThunderClan cats, but their eyes were full of grief for the loss of the young cat.

Jaypaw touched Skyheart's nose with his own. "Skyheart, you can't leave me," he whispered, eyes full of tears. "You can't."

"Jaypaw, even if I had a million seasons left, we would never be together in this world," she whispered, her eyes half-closed. "You know that as well as I. You have found your place in your Clan, and I would never come between you and that. You will make a great Medicine Cat, and when you come find me in StarClan, then we will be together, and none will stop us."

Her breathing was more labored now. Leafpool padded over to Jaypaw, resting her tail on his shoulder. "Leafpool, isn't there anything—?" Jaypaw started, but Leafpool shook her head, her eyes sad.

"There is nothing we can do now," meowed Leafpool. "She is in the paws of StarClan."

"Jaypaw," whispered Skyheart. Her eyes met his sightless ones, and she mewed simply, "I love you."

Jaypaw touches noses with her again. "Skyheart," he whispered, his voice rising with distress as he went on. "Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave. I love you."

But Skyheart's blue eyes had closed for the last time, and her silver pelt became still. The ThunderClan cats bowed their heads. After a moment, Firestar raised his head and said softly, "Let us all share tongues with Skyheart once more as she joins StarClan. I will sit vigil with her tonight. Jaypaw, will you join me in vigil?"

Turning on Firestar, Jaypaw snarled, "I will not join you for anything involving StarClan. StarClan is a lie. How could this happen if there was a StarClan? How could they take her way from me?"

He turned and ran through the gorse tunnel, heading deep into the forest. Leafpool laid her tail on Firestar's shoulder. "Let him go," she meowed. "Let him grieve in peace. I will sit vigil with you tonight."

Firestar turned to his daughter, his eyes soft with love for his daughter. "No," he meowed, shoulders slumping. "I will sit vigil alone. You must see to the living."


	11. New Beginning

_**A/N:**__ Well, here it is. The ending. I apologize profusely for taking so long to put it up, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, and please review!_

Chapter 11--New Beginning

Firestar sat still, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. The fight had taken so much out of him, and then to have Skyheart taken from his Clan seemed like a cruel trick of StarClan. He knew in his heart that everything StarClan did was for a reason, for some greater good, but he did not know what that greater good could possibly in this case. Another apprentice of his, lost.

Flattening his ears against his head, Firestar looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds clung to the blackness of the night, veiling the stars from view. Even their brightness would not shine now. He closed his eyes, every beat of his heart crying out against the cruelty of the world. He had seen comrades fall, had watched friends be taken from him, and every time, every time it felt like a piece of him had been taken with. He himself had lost lives, but he would come back, come back to lead his Clan. Skyheart would never be back; her blue eyes would never shine in this world again. And that was what was so cruel about it, that he, already now an old cat, would keep coming back, while she would never again feel the earth beneath her claws, would never smell the scent of the forest after a rain fall.

Firestar closed his eyes, lowering his head to press his muzzle into Skyheart's cold fur. He breathed in her already fading scent, then laid his head upon his front paws. His eyes closed again, slowly, as he sank into slumber.

His eyes opened, but he was no longer in the ThunderClan camp. Instead, he was in a clearing that he recognized from his dreams, which was fitting, since he was dreaming. A pretty tortoiseshell sat in front of him, gazing at him with kind amber eyes. "Firestar," she meowed warmly, though a hint of sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Spottedleaf," he responded, though his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Why am I here? What more do my Warrior ancestors want from me and my Clan?"

Spottedleaf looked hurt at the tone of accusation in Firestar's voice. "Firestar, you know that what happened with Skyheart wasn't about you, or your Clan. It was about Jaypaw."

"Who is part of my Clan," interrupted Firestar, his eyes flashing. "What if he never returns? What if he forsakes StarClan, all because of this little game you have been playing?"

Now it was Spottedleaf's turn to be angry. "This is not a game," she hissed, her amber eyes glowing with fury. "If we had not done this, if Skyheart had never been a part of Jaypaw's life, then he would never be able to be the best Medicine Cat that he will be now. This was a test for him, this sacrifice that he has had to make. It is a part of being a Medicine Cat, something that you would never understand. You have never had to make the sacrifices that Jaypaw has made—that I have made."

That statement took the wind out of Firestar's sails, and he visibly deflated, his shoulder fur flattening back into place. "You're right," he meowed, lowering his eyes. "I have made sacrifices, but never the kind that you or Jaypaw have had to make. However," he added, an air of caution in his tone, "it does seem that Jaypaw's sacrifice was worse than any I have ever witnessed."

Spottedleaf bowed her head. "Yes, his sacrifice was grave," she mewed softly, "and his healing will be even harder. His most testing lesson in healing lies ahead, as he must learn to heal himself."

"Will he be able to heal himself?" asked Firestar.

Spottedleaf twitched her whiskers in amusement. "You know I can't tell you that," she meowed. "Even we do not always know what the future holds. But I believe that with love and encouragement, Jaypaw will find his place in the Clan, and will be one of the best Medicine Cats ThunderClan has ever seen. But it will take time," she cautioned. "And he has to find his way back. No one can force him, or he will never return."

"I understand," meowed Firestar solemnly.

Smiling at him, Spottedleaf announced, "And now, I believe that there is someone who would like to see you." She turned and looked over her shoulder.

A shining form padded across the clearing, her eyes glowing. "Firestar!" Skyheart meowed excitedly, breaking into a run. When she reached Firestar, she stopped, looking up at him happily. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon," she meowed.

"Well, I couldn't bear to be away from my favorite apprentice for long," meowed Firestar, bending down to touch her nose with his.

Skyheart rolled her eyes, but her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Well, I'm not your apprentice anymore," she reminded him, her blue eyes smiling. "I'm a big, tough Warrior now; you named me a warrior yourself."

Firestar's amusement faded quickly, and his whole demeanor drooped. "I only wish that you'd had more time to enjoy it," he mewed quietly, his eyes downcast.

Skyheart became solemn as well, but her eyes were strong, full of steel. "Look," she meowed, brushing his shoulder comfortingly with her tail. "I knew that my time in ThunderClan would not last forever, and while it was unfortunately brief, I experienced more in my lifetime than many cats do, and for that, I am thankful."

Spottedleaf smiled benevolently at both of them. "We also knew that Skyheart's time with your Clan would be short," she meowed, "but look at how much she done, how much she's changed your Clan forever."

An outraged yowl came behind them, and they all turned to see Jaypaw standing there, his eyes narrowed in pain and indignation. "You knew?" he hissed, his fur standing on end. "You knew that this would happen, and yet you did nothing?"

"Jaypaw—" started Spottedleaf, but Jaypaw shook his head, backing away from them, his eyes wide in horror.

"No," he muttered, "No. You told me that StarClan would be there for me, that you would always be on my side—"

"Jaypaw, we ARE on your side, we've always been on your side," protested Spottedleaf, taking a step forward, but again, Jaypaw cut her off.

"You lied to me," he meowed, his voice deathly calm. "You lied to me. All of you. StarClan has betrayed me." He took another step back, drawing himself up to his full height. "And because that, I will share tongues with StarClan no more."

Skyheart stepped forward, her eyes sad. "Jaypaw, will you really turn your back on StarClan? On me?"

Looking at her with all the love he had, Jaypaw shook his head. "I would never turn my back on you," he whispered, grief contorting his features. "But don't you see? StarClan stole you from me. They stole you, and now you and I will never be together, all because of StarClan."

"Jaypaw, if you believe that, then your heart is as blind as your eyes," meowed Skyheart calmly, though her eyes were full of tears. "Please, Jaypaw—you're breaking my heart."

A steely look came over Jaypaw's face. "I love you, and I will never stop loving you, but I will not, I cannot associate with StarClan, not after they've done this to you." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and when his eyes opened again, Skyheart saw that his eyes were suddenly as blind as they were when he was awake. "I'm done," he whispered, already beginning to fade. "I'm done."

"Jaypaw!" called Skyheart, her voice rising in distress. "Jaypaw, please!"

But he was already gone, and Skyheart closed her eyes, tears streaming down her muzzle. "This was supposed to be a good thing," she whispered. "Jaypaw was supposed to accept his place in ThunderClan."

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to speak, but Firestar spoke instead, his meow soothing. "Skyheart, if you had lived, Jaypaw would have stayed with ThunderClan as long as you were there, because he loved you more than anything. But that was not the point. He needs to stay with ThunderClan because he loves ThunderClan, not because he was you." He paused, stroking her gently with his tail. "Don't you see?" he asked. "It was never your life that was the test. It was your death that is testing Jaypaw's love for StarClan and ThunderClan."

Nodding in agreement, Spottedleaf added softly, "Jaypaw will never fully abandon StarClan, because you are a part of StarClan. But he must learn that his loyalty is not to you, because his time with you awaits him after his time with his Clan."

"Do you think he will be able to?" asked Skyheart, her eyes doubting.

"If you believe in him, and if you hold strong to your love for him, I have no doubt in my mind or my heart that he will find his way back, and will even find happiness in his Clan," meowed Spottedleaf reassuringly. "You only need to remind him of that."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jaypaw crouched in a clump of moss, his eyes narrowed in unhappiness, dew clinging to his fur. He was thoroughly miserable, and he was thoroughly wet. Shaking with cold, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the world and the memories of the warm Medicine Cat's den at the ThunderClan Camp. Suddenly, he lifted his head, smelling a scent on the wind that was vaguely familiar. His heart leapt with hope and he rose eagerly. "Skyheart? Is that you?"

"No," an unfamiliar voice answered. "I am not Skyheart, dear one."

Jaypaw sat back on his haunches. "Oh," he meowed softly, his face falling. "Who are you then? Your scent smells familiar, but I don't recognize it."

He felt a pelt brush his, and the voice purred, "Perhaps you would be able to recognize me if you saw me."

Laughing harshly, Jaypaw closed his eyes. "In case you had not noticed, I am blind. I cannot see you or any other cat."

"Hmm, yes, you are blind," said the voice calmly, in his ear. "But you are only blind because you choose to be. You've always been able to see StarClan before, haven't you?"

Jaypaw opened his eyes angrily, but he could see nothing. "StarClan?" he spat. "How dare you come before me! I have rejected StarClan, and all its members, including you."

"Well, then, it's a good thing that I am not just a member of StarClan, isn't it?" purred the voice with amusement. Jaypaw felt the cat brush over his eyes with her tail as she whispered, "Look, Jaypaw. Look, and you shall see."

When she took her tail away, Jaypaw blinked in amazement, for he could see. There standing before him was a pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes that were so much like Skyheart's that it made Jaypaw's heart ache. "Who…who are you?" asked Jaypaw, his meow uncertain. "And how did you make me see?"

After a moment, the cat flicked her tail and announced, "I am Feathertail, formerly of RiverClan, but I run with two clans now: StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Because I am not only of StarClan, I am able to visit your dreams, since you didn't think to block any warrior ancestors besides your own. And as far as making you see—I did nothing. You choose to see, and thus you can see."

Jaypaw shook his head, but said nothing, absorbing what she had said. Finally, he asked, "Why are you here? You won't make me go back."

"I am here because one who loves you asked me to come, to try and make you return," she answered simply.

Jaypaw snorted in contempt. "I doubt it," he meowed. "Skyheart understands. She understands that I cannot be a part of ThunderClan or StarClan anymore."

"I didn't come here on behalf of Skyheart," meowed Feathertail, her blue eyes narrowed. After a moment, she said softly, "I came here at the request of Leafpool."

"Leafpool?" mewed Jaypaw, flattening his ears against his head. "I don't understand. Why would Leafpool—?"

Feathertail flicked her tail, cutting him off. "Leafpool loves you," she meowed, her blue eyes narrowed. "You are her apprentice, and you are her nephew." As Feathertail spoke, a shadowy figure appeared behind her. It was Leafpool, and she sat next to Feathertail, looking at Jaypaw with pride in her eyes. "Firestar loves you," Feathertail continued, as Firestar's shadowy figure appeared on her other side. "He is your leader. Your mother, Squirrelflight, and your father, Brambleclaw, love you." They, too, appeared. "Your brother and sister love you, and all the cats of your Clan love you, because you are their Medicine Cat." Soon, Feathertail and Jaypaw were surrounded by the shadowy figures of cats, all looking at Jaypaw with love and affection gleaming in their eyes. "You see?" whispered Feathertail. "You are loved in this world as well as the next. And you must honor this love, not just your love for Skyheart."

With that said, she bowed her head in order to lick Jaypaw in between the eyes. Then she turned and walked away, leaving her spot in the circle open. Jaypaw's eyes filled with tears as another cat came to take her place. It was Skyheart.

"Jaypaw," she meowed, her pelt glowing with the light of the stars. "Jaypaw, I will always love you, and you know that. But life, life is for the living, and you must see that. Your life is full of living, breathing cats who love you just as I do, and they need you more than I do. You must tend to the living while you are alive."

He took a step towards her, his eyes wide with desperation. "But how?" he meowed. "How can I, when you are all I want and need?"

Skyheart raised her head. "Open your heart, Jaypaw," she whispered. "You will find within yourself enough love for all of ThunderClan, with more than enough left over for me, when we have our time together. But until that day, you must love with all your heart. You must."

"But how?" he whispered. "I miss you, so much. How can I live without you?"

"It will be hard," Skyheart acknowledged, her blue eyes sad for a moment. "But if you open your heart, you will not only be able to heal those who love you, but you will find in you to be able to heal yourself. It will take time, but you can do it, because I believe in you."

Jaypaw closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "And because I love you, I will do as you ask, no matter how hard, and no matter the cost."

He opened his eyes and blinked. He was in darkness again, but as he raised his muzzle and smelled the scent of the dew warming in the early morning sun, he seemed to feel a tail brush against his, and he knew in his heart that he would never be alone again. He squared his shoulders and opened his mouth to taste the fresh air before turning and padding in the direction of the ThunderClan camp. His heart was full of love, and he had work to do.

**Fin**

_**A/N(part 2):**__ Well, that's the end of the ride, folks. Thank you for all who have come on this journey with me, especially when I wasn't always sure where I was going. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_A special thanks to all my reviewers: Mysterious Miracle, PearlaH.Sweden-Arigatou-, musicgoddess618, Cloudfire, Gladewing, TawnyLeaf, I Be Guest, Ghostfur, alice bo balice, Crystillianray, Pebblepaw, weirdnostral, Hawkflame, Stormfur's Sweetie, Reflection of My Tears, Cricketpaw, Crazed Authoress (AKA BrambleXSquirrel4Ever), SilverStar of Moonclan, bookstalker, Shadowed Horizon, Leafpool's Dream, leafpool-medcat, HCSBForever, Goldenfox13, twilight's reflection, Oceanwind, Loyalflame, Snowfur, rainstorm007, blue-eyes2014, Strangefur, Kitsune, Softfrost, and Moonlight0._

_Thanks to everyone who read this story and who encouraged me along the way. _


End file.
